


Más allá del arcoíris

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de historias sueltas sobre cómo Nijimura y Akashi cada día se enamoran un poquito más el uno del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bufanda

Era en momentos así que Seijuurou daba gracias por su carácter calmado y diplomático. Desde luego, no querría por nada en el mundo echarle la risa a Shuuzou en la cara y soportar su berrinche correspondiente.

Aunque por ganas de reírse que no fuera.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa cortés.

—Oye, no pasa nada si no te gusta. Dímelo y punto.

Sería difícil que alguien viese esa bufanda de arcoíris y quisiese ponérsela. Espantosa, horrible o, como diría el propio Shuuzou,  _fea de cojones_. Claro que en esta ocasión no se iba a tirar piedras contra su propio tejado. Sería una bufanda que rozaba lo indecente —¿podía ser que la bufanda le causase ese picor en los ojos?—, pero la había preparado Shuuzou con todo su amor y, sí, poca habilidad.

—Desconocía esa faceta tuya —Seijuurou cogió La Bufanda y se la puso alrededor del cuello, pese a que ni hacía frío ni tenía ganas de que le saliese un sarpullido—. Veo que has sabido invertir bien la semana en casa de tu abuela.

—Qué gracioso eres —dijo Shuuzou con retintín. Seijuurou agachó la cabeza y sonrió—. ¿Sabes qué? Ella también te ha preparado algo. Mi abuela, digo.

Seijuurou lo observó sin saber qué decir. Shuuzou chasqueó la lengua y sacó de su bolsa infinita un par de guantes rojos —¡menos mal que había alguien en esa familia con buen gusto!— de aspecto suave y calentito.

—Oh, no tenía por qué… Muchas gracias, Shuuzou-san. Tendré que visitar a tu abuela para agradecerle el regalo personalmente.

—Sí, se muere por conocerte —Shuuzou siguió caminando a toda velocidad. ¿Tenía prisa? ¿O estaba nervioso por admitir tácitamente que no paraba de hablar de su novio a su familia?— ¿Sabes? No hace regalos así porque sí. Te considera parte de la familia. Bueno, y mis padres también.

—Y tus hermanos —Seijuurou sonrió al recordar los abrazos asfixiantes de los hermanos pequeños de Shuuzou. No sabía que le gustaban los niños hasta que los conoció.

— _Sí, y mis hermanos_.

Seijuurou se sintió feliz al lado de Shuuzou, con unos guantes hechos con amor y una bufanda que ya se había convertido en su favorita. El amor era ciego, decían. 


	2. Teatro

Esta vez Akashi ni intentó disimular la sonrisa que, poco a poco, le habían sacado las mánagers con sus cotilleos.

—¡La función de los de la clase de Nijimura-senpai empezará en diez minutos!

—Ah, sí, a la clase de Nijimura-san le tocó una obra de teatro, ¿no? —Momoi se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza con una mirada divertida— No me puedo imaginar a Nijimura-san como actor…

Bloc en mano, cartelito del consejo de estudiantes en el pecho, sonrisa de plástico. El cronista extraoficial del Evento Cultural de Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou, tenía un interés nulo en las actividades que las demás clases tuvieran que ofrecer. A fin de cuentas, él ya sabía de antemano que la clase 3-1 no había acabado los disfraces de romanos a tiempo o que una parte considerable del alumnado de 2-4 —el 30%, según sus estimaciones— intentaba eludir sus responsabilidades a toda costa.

Él ya lo sabía todo.

Bajó las escaleras, preguntándose qué papel tendría Nijimura en la función de su clase. Querría imaginárselo con leotardos, correteando de aquí para allá por el escenario y perjurándole amor eterno a alguna damisela —probablemente un chico disfrazado con una peluca improvisada—. No iba a descartar esa posibilidad. Podría ser, quizás, el superhéroe que se sacrificaba para rescatar a unos niños de una muerte segura.

A lo mejor era el general que guiaba a sus soldados a una victoria segura.

Akashi miró en su bloc de notas el nombre de la obra de teatro.

—“Los Tres Cerditos: Una Historia de Superación” —Akashi sonrió—. Interesante.

No le conmocionó, ni mucho menos, ver al capitán Nijimura como el lobo feroz —y pasota, para qué mentir— que aterrorizaba a los tres cerditos con amenazas y violencia gratuita. Uno de los cerditos, probablemente el mediano, tenía la misma mirada que Haizaki cuando Nijimura le ladraba su castigo por romper las reglas del equipo.

Y pensar que Akashi se había imaginado a Nijimura en escenarios donde salía como héroe triunfante. ¿Qué decía eso de Nijimura, el lobo feroz? ¿Convertía eso a Akashi en alguien tan incauto como Caperucita Roja?

—Soplaré y soplaré —dijo Nijimura con menos energía que Murasakibara tras salir del dentista—y esta casa… derribaré.

Lo que derribó, aparte del aburrimiento colectivo del público, fue el decorado. La agilidad de Nijimura en la cancha brillaba por su ausencia en el escenario, eso saltaba a la vista, y Akashi a duras penas pudo contener la risa.

Los espectadores, menos considerados, sí que rieron tanto como quisieron  _y más_. No le extrañaría que estuviesen ahí Aomine y Haizaki aplaudiendo como focas ante el bochorno de su pobre capitán.

—Joder, Nijimura… —susurró uno de los cerditos mientras intentaba levantar a Nijimura del suelo.

—¿Quieres que te derribe a ti también o qué?

La función de Akashi, además de supervisar cada uno de los eventos, era evaluarlos. Una de las notas máximas la llevó la clase 2-3 —la de Nijimura, casualmente— por haber brindado un espectáculo repleto de humor.

—Nos habrás puesto buena nota, ¿no? —le preguntó Nijimura, salido de la nada, con el disfraz de lobo intacto.

—Por supuesto —Akashi prefirió no inspeccionar de cerca los bigotes mal dibujados de Nijimura. No iba a salir nada bueno de ahí—. Ha sido un espectáculo demoledor.

Nijimura no captó el humor sutil de Akashi.

— _Ya_. Oye, tú eres del consejo de estudiantes, ¿no? —se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta y, sin proponérselo, se desmaquilló aún más. La cara de palo de Akashi no iba a resistir mucho más— ¿Sabes quiénes son los que se encargan del puesto de yakisoba?

—La clase 3-2. Según me ha comentado Murasakibara, la calidad del yakisoba es sublime.

—Perfecto. Tanto hablar de comida en la obra me ha dado hambre —Nijimura empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Akashi lo miró sin decir nada—. ¿Qué haces, Akashi? ¿Vamos o qué?

Había veces, como aquella, en las que Akashi se preguntaba por qué seguía el sendero que lo llevaría directo al lobo feroz. Habría sido más sencillo corregirle o, mejor aún, darle una excusa e ir luego él por su cuenta. ¿Qué decidió?  Dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la escuela solo para pasar un rato más viendo cómo Nijimura se iba deshaciendo poco a poco de su disfraz. Momentos así le sacaban sonrisas que aún no sabría describir.

Esa era la prueba de que, por mucho que quisiese negarlo, Akashi era más incauto que Caperucita y los cerditos juntos.


	3. Barba

Que Akashi le pareciese adorable  _muy de vez en cuando_  no significaba que fuese un angelito. Al contrario. Era el maquiavelismo en estado puro.

Tampoco eso significaba que Akashi tuviese mala fe. Que sí, era frío y calculador hasta tal punto que a veces Nijimura se cuestionaba si estaba hablando con un humano o un robot. Pero mal corazón, lo que se decía  _mal corazón_ , no lo tenía.

Quizás era la apariencia de Akashi la que confundía la mente de Nijimura. O ni eso. Akashi ya no era aquel niño bajito de ojos grandes y despiertos que lo perseguía de aquí para allá en Teikou. Era, si acaso, un chico  _guapo_.

Guapo.  _Akashi_. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Nijimura para que empezase a verle con esos ojos? Que ese crío había sido su capitán.

Suspiró. De nada servía lamentarse y darle vueltas a un asunto que no le iba a traer más que quebraderos de cabeza innecesarios. Miró a Akashi, sentadito en el sofá como un bendito, y lo tapó con la primera manta que encontró en el armario.

—Y eso que te dije que no te quedaras sopa en el sofá… —murmuró Nijimura acariciándole la cabeza, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla.

No era tan suave como parecía. Por mucho que quisiese verle como un niño, era todo un hombrecito.

Un hombre, vale. Un  _hombre_. No tenía por qué ser suave (a menos que fuese Kise, pero ese era otra historia) ni parecer más tierno que un oso de peluche.

(Pero lo era, he ahí el problema)

—Mierda —masculló con rabia.

Akashi, el bello durmiente por excelencia, ni se inmutó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, la boca medioabierta, sin decir nada. ¿Se estaría haciendo el dormido?

En tal caso, le estaba haciendo un favor a Nijimura. Porque, la verdad, no sabría reaccionar si Akashi abriese los ojos y lo viese ahí plantado, delante de él, con la mirada de un hombre que era culpable  _y lo sabía_.

¿Qué pensaría Akashi de él? Se creería que Nijimura era un chiste repetido hasta la saciedad y sin gracia. Desde luego, no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Akashi ya no lo tenía en un pedestal.

 _Aun así_ , se decía a sí mismo Nijimura,  _lo invité a cenar y vino_. Eso debía de ser una señal de que, como mínimo, un poco de cariño sí le tenía. Eso o nostalgia.

Nijimura suspiró. Una vez más. Se iría a dormir, evitaría que ciertos asuntos revoloteasen como polillas por sus sueños, y esperaría que el mañana le trajese algún tipo de respuesta. Le valía cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

* * *

Ese “cualquier cosa” resultó ser un  _nada de nada_. Vale, que era por la mañana y no hubo oportunidad de que sucediese  _algo_  que le revelase la verdad absoluta.  Ni siquiera Akashi estaba por la labor de cooperar, teniendo en cuenta que ahí estaba, tirado en el sofá al igual que ayer. Y, al contrario que a Nijimura, no le caía la baba.

—Elegante hasta cuando duerme… —Nijimura sonrió con lástima.

Le daba pena lo dolorido que parecía Akashi en sueños. Debía de ser por cómo su cuello se doblaba como un acordeón en el borde del sofá. Visto lo visto, Nijimura hizo lo más sensato: despertarlo.

—Akashi, eh —le meneó los hombros con suavidad,  _por si las moscas_.

Akashi abrió los ojos despacio.

Vale. Cabe destacar un par de detalles: hasta hacía diez minutos, Akashi era una criatura inmaculada que iluminaba el salón con su piel de marfil. Ahora, que estaba medio despierto, tenía unas bolsas horripilantes bajo los ojos y una barba incipiente que Nijimura habría jurado que no estaba ahí antes.

—Mmm.

Esas fueron las palabras sabias de Akashi al despertar.

—Menudas pintas… Eh, buenos días, ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ¿Te apetecen unas tostadas?

La ira muda de Akashi cayó de lleno sobre Nijimura. ¿Cómo? Seguía sin saberlo, pero el miedo estaba ahí y no tenía intención de marcharse de buenas a primeras.

—Oye, a mí no me mires así.

Nijimura estaba preparado, tanto física como psicológicamente, para darle una colleja a Akashi que le quitase la tontería de encima. No lo hizo. Más que nada porque a su mano le pareció una buena idea frenarse en seco en la mejilla peluda (¡que ahí antes no había nada!) de Akashi.

Era extraño, pero una parte de Nijimura —una muy ilógica e inquietante— quería saber un poquito más de este Akashi. Un Akashi con barba instantánea, tan perfecto como una mancha de café en una camisa blanca y con la elocuencia de un cangrejo.

Quería conocer todas y cada una de las facetas de un hombre que era un millar de rompecabezas a la vez.

—Quién diría que tendrías mal despertar.

—Mmmm —Akashi el Cromañón,  _gruñendo_ , posó su mano sobre la de Nijimura y cerró los ojos.

No se estaba enterando de  _nada_. Pobre diablo. Menos mal que tampoco se estaba dando cuenta de la mirada de Nijimura, que parecía haber entendido lo que su cerebro —o su corazón, la parte más lenta del cuerpo— aún no quería comprender.

La respuesta seguía ahí, ante sus narices. Ya solo faltaba encontrar la pregunta.


	4. Pijama

Pudo sobrevivir a un Akashi vestido como un niño bien —que era lo que era, por otra parte—, a un Akashi acalorado tras salir de la ducha y, bueno,  _a Akashi en general_. Quién le habría dicho que invitar a su antiguo compañero de equipo a casa iba a traerle tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Lo que condujo a Nijimura a una locura de la que no podría regresar jamás, por mucho que lo intentase, era tener ante sus narices a Akashi con su pijama.

—Qué imprudencia. Creo que he olvidado mi pijama en casa —había explicado Akashi con total naturalidad.

Imprudencia fue dejarle un pijama de los suyos y ver cómo las mangas eran un poco largas de más. O cómo se tenía que estar levantando el pantalón cada dos segundos. Su encanto, que no era poco, habría subido como la espuma de no haber cometido la desfachatez de hacerse el majestuoso. Más que un abrazo, lo que Nijimura quería darle ahora era un capón.

Akashi acababa de arruinarle una de las fantasías eróticas que no sabía que tenía. Aunque, bien pensado, lo alarmante habría sido que se hubiese pegado a él con ojillos suplicantes y voz melosa. Tampoco se habría opuesto a esa idea, que conste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Intentaré que la próxima historia sea un pelín más larga!


	5. Té

Seijuurou se preguntó cómo era posible que Shuuzou, para ser alguien que se consideraba a sí mismo ordinario, tuviese tantos secretos asombrosos que revelar al mundo. Uno de ellos, sin ir más lejos, era el enigma del té.

Era inconcebible que una persona pudiese preparar un té tan atroz.

—Ten cuidado, que quema —Shuuzou dejó el cuenco sobre el escritorio  _con cuidado_  (cayeron un par de gotas de todos modos)—. ¿Aún te queda mucho? Llevas toda la tarde aquí encerrado y como sigas así, te va a dar un soponcio.

—No necesitas preocuparte.

El sabor estremecedor del té lo mantendría despierto toda la noche.

(Eso, por supuesto, a Shuuzou no se lo confesaría)

Dijese lo que le dijese, Shuuzou se mantenía en sus trece de  _preocuparse_  sin motivo alguno. Seijuurou estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de sol a sol, ya fuese como estudiante, capitán o empresario. Aun así, era gratificante sentir el afecto sincero de Shuuzou —que ahora ponía una mueca cargada con una buena dosis de descrédito—, en pequeños detalles como ese.

Además, aquel té no era  _tan_  espeluznante como el que le había preparado por la mañana.

—Lo digo en serio —Seijuurou acarició con su mano la de Shuuzou, que seguía posada sobre la silla—. Muchas gracias por el té.

—Si necesitas algo, avísame, ¿eh? Que yo aún voy a estar un rato más viendo la tele.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Seijuurou le dedicó una sonrisa que había sido resplandeciente de no ser por su mirada cansada. Tal vez Shuuzou tuviese razón, después de todo.

—Bien. Sigue con lo tuyo, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Shuuzou regresó con otra cuenca de té. Seijuurou sonrió. El sabor seguía mejorando a ritmo moderado (ya no llegaba al nivel de Momoi), pero lo que realmente daba calor a Seijuurou en aquella noche helada fue el beso que Shuuzou le dio en la mejilla.

—Ya me voy a dormir, que mañana toca madrugar y me estoy cayendo de sueño.

Oh. Conque Shuuzou estuvo esperando  _otra vez_  por Seijuurou en vez de acostarse a su hora. ¿Quién de los dos era el que tenía derecho a preocuparse?

—Creo que yo también iré a descansar. A fin de cuentas, podré terminar lo poco que queda a primera hora de la mañana.

Era adorable cuando Shuuzou quería exclamar un “¡de puta madre!” y se lo callaba para no sonar soez.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a cama? Echo de menos eso de despertarme y ver tus pelacos en la almohada.

—Shuuzou-san… —Seijuurou logró reprimir una risa mientras Shuuzou pasaba el brazo por su cintura— Espera un momento. Aún tengo que acabar el té.

Ese té no ganaría ningún concurso ni su sabor permanecería impregnado para siempre en el paladar de Seijuurou; aun así, era el té que Shuuzou le preparó a él. Solo por eso era el mejor del mundo.


	6. Pizza

Akashi sabe hacer de todo. Ya no es solo que sea un crack en el baloncesto, una mente privilegiada para el shogi y un estudiante modélico, sino que cualquier cosa — _cualquier cosa_ — se le va a dar bien. Y si no que le pregunten a Nijimura, que cada día que Akashi viene de visita aprende algo nuevo.

—Espera, ¿sabes hablar francés? —preguntó Nijimura mientras Akashi se lee un libraco en un idioma que parece… francés.

— _Oui, absolument_ —responde Akashi orgulloso  de sí mismo. Como para no.

Quien dice francés, dice datos históricos de países de los que nadie ha oído hablar, cómo hacer nudos marineros o la receta de la Coca Cola.

Con un novio así, Nijimura se tiene que esforzar más que nunca para estar al nivel. Que nadie diga que es poca cosa para Akashi, aunque en el fondo todos sepan que es verdad. Eso sí, por _mucho_ que haga, Akashi siempre va a salir con otro poder misterioso surgido de la nada.

Al menos estar con Akashi es divertido. Nunca se sabe por dónde va a salir.

—No hace falta que compres pasta de dientes. En el cajón aún hay dos tubos sin abrir —dice Akashi, sentado en el sofá, mientras Nijimura repasa la lista de la compra _para sus adentros_.

Cualquiera pensará que Akashi se ha leído en algún momento la lista de la compra, _pero no_. Nijimura la acaba de escribir y es por eso que la está repasando. Tiene miedo. Su novio le puede leer la mente. Siendo Akashi, eso no supondría ningún tipo de sorpresa.

Nijimura le mira con desconfianza y Akashi, para colmo, sonríe como si se lo estuviese pasando bien.

—¿Me estás leyendo la mente o qué?

—La mente, en concreto, no.

Qué chico más raro (Nijimura espera que no Akashi no le lea eso también). Con la mente fija en pensamientos puros, Nijimura sigue repasando la lista de la compra para sus adentros. Mm, tomates, sal, lechuga, champú del barato, pizzas para microondas…

—Nijimura-san, estoy convencido de que eres capaz de preparar una pizza por ti mismo.  Estaría más deliciosa y no sería nociva para tu salud.

—Sí, eso dímelo cuando vengo de la universidad y quiero comida inmediata —Nijimura se acerca a Akashi y hace ademán de pegarle la lista en la cara—. Oye, ¿y desde cuándo puedes leerme la mente?

—Ya te he dicho que no te leo la mente.

— _Ya_. Espera —Nijimura hace una pausa en la que reordena todos sus pensamientos—, ¿me estás leyendo… _los labios_?

—Así es. Es una habilidad que tuve que adquirir en Rakuzan. De lo contrario, la mayoría de los comentarios peyorativos de Mayuzumi se perderían.

Que Akashi sepa leer los labios de por sí ya es increíble, pero más lo es que haya aprendido para saber cuándo Mayuzumi lo insulta entre dientes.

Su interés por las habilidades extrasensoriales de Akashi le incitan a sentarse en el sofá, justo a su lado, y a observarlo con detenimiento. Mala idea. Es una locura mirar a Akashi más de tres segundos seguidos sin pensar en lo guapo que es cuando no da mal rollo.

Nijimura mueve los labios, como si estuviese diciendo algo, pero su voz es inaudible. Sí, que Akashi demuestre que puede leerle bien los labios.

—“Repite lo que digo” —Akashi descifra con éxito el mensaje de Nijimura.

—Bien. Vale, otra vez, ¿eh?

Akashi suspira, pero aun así hace de tripas corazón y le sigue el juego una, dos y hasta tres veces más. En el fondo también se lo está pasando bien.

Al cuarto intento, Nijimura empieza a sonrojarse como un bobo y no es capaz de continuar. Puede que Akashi no sea capaz de leerle los labios esta vez —imposible, incluso para él—, pero fijo que sabe de todos modos qué es lo que está intentando decirle.

—Mierda, esa no ha valido —dice Nijimura con las manos sudorosas (¡se le va a joder la lista de la compra!).

Decir cursiladas no es el fuerte de Nijimura y nunca lo será. Así que, en la medida de lo posible, las evita a toda costa. Total, Akashi sabe bien que Nijimura está loquito por él, ¿no? Si sabe de francés, las enfermedades típicas de los caballos o la mitología egipcia al completo, también debería haber en su cabecita un hueco para algo tan obvio como los sentimientos de Nijimura.

Aun así, por si las moscas, Nijimura se va a asegurar de decírselo. Pero a su forma. Así que como el chico torpe que es para el amor, busca a tientas los labios de Akashi y los besa rápido. No porque los besos relámpago sean lo suyo, que no lo son, sino porque no quiere que luego Akashi le haga entender que es un bruto.

Akashi lo mira con unos ojillos que están a punto de iluminarse con fuegos artificiales. Vaya. Llevan un mes —“veintisiete días”, le corregiría Akashi— saliendo juntos y aún tienen estos momentos de timidez absurda. A ver cuándo se les pasa la tontería, que deben de dar vergüenza ajena.

—Yo también, Nijimura-san.

—¿Tú también _qué_? ¿Te vienes al supermercado conmigo? —Nijimura, con ganas de aparentar que no se está muriendo de la vergüenza, se levanta y mete la lista de la compra sudada en el bolsillo— Mejor, que tampoco es plan de apoltronarse en el sofá. ¿Vamos? Luego, si quieres, preparamos una pizza.

—No sabía que requirieses mi ayuda para meter una pizza en el microondas —Akashi se levanta con cara de sabelotodo, que es lo que es.

—Serás listillo —Nijimura frunce el ceño—. Me refería a una pizza hecha por nosotros. Ea, ya me dirás cómo se prepara la masa.

A Nijimura aún le quedan muchas cosas que aprender sobre Akashi. La primera, que Akashi, pese a saberlo todo, es un desastre a la hora de contar chistes y no tiene ni repajolera idea de cómo preparar una pizza. Eso sí, a sacarle los colores a Nijimura no le gana nadie.

 


	7. Por favor, quédate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A petición de un anon de Tumblr, hice un drabble NijiAka que incluyese la frase "por favor, quédate". ¡He aquí el resultado! (aunque sea un poco chapucillas)

Que quedase bien claro desde el principio: Nijimura solo había ido a aquel partido amistoso entre el Seidou y el Rakuzan porque le quedaba cerca de casa.

Eso y porque así tendría la oportunidad de ver a Akashi en plena acción.

…Vale, Akashi podría estar sentado en un banquillo sin hacer nada —que era lo que estaba haciendo, vaya— y Nijimura habría ido de todas formas. A eso se le llamaba caer bajo. Llevaba casi una semana sin hablar con él por un enfado tontísimo (por echarle en cara que se dejase mangonear de aquella manera por el ogro de su padre) y  _por algún motivo_  le pareció buena idea ir a verlo a un partido.

“Ey, Akashi. Gran partido. Mira, fui un cretino el otro día. ¿Me perdonas y vamos a tomar algo a la tetería esa que te gusta? Yo te invito. No te preocupes, he ahorrado” era lo que Nijimura se había memorizado. Lo que luego dijese al ver a Akashi, sin embargo, sería otra historia. Fijo.

Al llegar el descanso, Rakuzan ya había acribillado por completo cualquier intención de Seidou de ganar. ¡Menudos máquinas! Cómo se notaba que era el equipo de Akashi (y eso que ni estaba jugando). Cuando Nijimura se armó de valor para bajar y felicitar a Akashi, el muy maldito se metió en los vestuarios para… lo que fuese. El único que quedaba fuera era uno que a Nijimura no le sonaba de nada, el entrenador y el tal Mibuchi Reo.

Que Mibuchi no lo viese, que Mibuchi no lo viese…

—¡Vaya, pero si es Niji-kun! Me sorprende que hayas venido a ver este partido.

 _¿Niji-kun?_  Cada vez que lo veía, le llamaba de una forma distinta. Al menos ahora tenía la decencia de llamarle por un derivado de su nombre y no como le salía de dentro. Nijimura nunca olvidaría las veces en las que Mibuchi, haciéndose el despistado, le llamaba Nakanishi, Fujimaki o Ishida. Menuda forma más rara de demostrar que no podía ver a Nijimura delante.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gusta el baloncesto —dijo Nijimura intentando quitarle hierro al asunto por no quitarle un diente al tal Mibuchi—. A todo esto, buen partido. Los estáis aplastando, ¿eh?

—Oh, gracias. Y  eso que Sei-chan no ha jugado —Mibuchi sonrió—.Has venido a verle, ¿no? ¿Quieres que vaya a llamarle?

Nijimura se sonrojó como el tonto que era.

—No, no hace falta. Espero a que termine el partido —Nijimura puso una mueca—. Seguid así, ¿vale?

Dio media vuelta, maldiciendo  _todo_  por tener tan mala suerte, demasiado orgullo y poco cerebro. ¿Qué pintaba él ahí? ¿Por qué ni él ni Akashi podían disculparse el uno con el otro de forma  _normal_  y sin complicaciones innecesarias?

—Niji-kun —le llamó Mibuchi con un tono inusitadamente serio. Nijimura se dio la vuelta—. Por favor, quédate.

—¿Qué? Oye, espera, ¡OYE!

Los gritos de Nijimura no impidieron que Mibuchi entrase al vestuario, le contase una mentirijilla a Akashi y lo sacase a la velocidad de la luz. Dos segundos y ya estaban Akashi y Nijimura mirándose fijamente sin saber qué decir.

Vale, Mibuchi a veces podía ser un poco capullo, pero era el mejor amigo que Akashi podría tener. Nijimura le estaría eternamente agradecido por cuidar tanto de él.

—Ey, Akashi. Gran partido —Nijimura se mentalizó para soltarle el discurso que se había preparado, pero evidentemente, y siendo como era él, decidió improvisar.

Su improvisación consistió en darle un beso de desesperación  _máxima_. Si aquello hubiese sido Estados Unidos, alguien habría empezado a aplaudir y habría sido todo muy romántico y  _humillante_. Por suerte, estaban en Japón. Se escucharon unos murmullos y la situación resultó humillante a secas.

Como consuelo, a Akashi no le molestó. De lo contrario no le habría correspondido aquel beso.

—Tú. Yo. Tetería, ¿te parece un buen plan? —le dijo Nijimura tras romper el beso, medio mareado, con las mejillas aún rojas y la mano de Akashi sobre ellas.

—Nijimura-san, estoy en medio de un partido. Confío en que hasta tú puedes tener paciencia y esperar dos cuartos más —Akashi lo miró con tanto cariño que Nijimura, estremeciéndose, pensó que no se merecía estar con alguien así.

—¡Serás listillo! Sabías perfectamente a qué me refería —Nijimura puso la mueca favorita de Akashi y le dio un cabezazo ligero, dejando sus frentes juntas durante unos instantes—. Ey, ¿me haces un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Juega en la segunda parte. Y  _aplástalos_. Sobre todo al centro, que te estaba mirando mal antes.

—Te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo. No querría decepcionar a mi  _senpai_.

—Más te vale.

Akashi sonrió satisfecho y Nijimura volvió a las gradas, sintiéndose inspeccionado por los que estaban a su alrededor. Sí, que le mirasen tanto como les saliese de dentro. ¡No había en el mundo mirada indiscreta que le fuese a quitar la ilusión de tener luego una cita con Akashi!


	8. Espera ahí, no te muevas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro drabble (bueno, oneshot) de los que me pidieron en Tumblr. Esta vez la frase era "wait right there, don't move".

—¡Espera ahí, no te muevas!

Akashi no pudo evitar volverse al escuchar las palabras encolerizadas de Nijimura resonando en todo el pasillo. Cómo no, iban dirigidas a Haizaki, que iba esquivando con habilidad a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes con los que se iba topando. Para Akashi habría sido fácil — _extremadamente_  fácil— ponerle la zancadilla y ayudar a Nijimura a atrapar a su oveja descarriada favorita. Pero no lo hizo. Un sentimiento al que no sabía ponerle nombre se lo impidió. Tal vez consideró que las batallas entre Nijimura y Haizaki no eran problema suyo.

—Lamentable —murmuró Midorima—. El capitán del equipo corriendo por los pasillos.

—El capi es muy ruidoso… Y Zaki-chin es incluso peor. Qué mal.

Midorima y Murasakibara —principalmente Midorima, para qué mentir— siguieron discutiendo los peligros de correr por los pasillos y lo desafortunadas que eran casi siempre las decisiones de Nijimura. Akashi oía sus voces con claridad, pero ni se planteó prestarles ni la más mínima atención. No porque sus conversaciones soliesen ser vacías e irrelevantes a la larga, que lo eran, sino porque  _muy a su pesar_  estaba distraído.

Distraído pensando en lo injusto que era Nijimura.

La atención de Nijimura iba única y exclusivamente para aquellos que no traían ningún bien para el equipo. Iba tras los que se escaqueaban de los entrenamientos o los que se dedicaban a hacer el burro sin motivo aparente. Para la gente trabajadora, como Midorima (o Akashi), apenas había una mirada de refilón.

La única excepción, aquella que perseguía a Akashi en medio de clase o cuando su padre le hablaba sobre cómo el futuro de la empresa estaba en sus manos, había sido  _aquella vez_. El día en que Nijimura, que ni se sabía el nombre de Akashi ni tenía ganas de aprendérselo, le dijo esas dos palabras. “Sigue así”, nada más.

Akashi frunció el ceño tras pensar eso.  _Por supuesto_  que Nijimura no iba a elogiar a nadie sistemáticamente por hacer lo que debía, del mismo modo que nadie iba diciéndole lo buen capitán que era. Con esa actitud egoísta e infantil no llegaría lejos, no. Y tampoco se ganaría el visto bueno de Nijimura.

Murasakibara debió de reparar en la mirada ausente de Akashi, pero se ahorró el comentario innecesario. Se limitó a tocarle el hombro para despertarlo de su trance.

Por suerte para todos, sobre todo para el propio Akashi, su distracción no se alargó más de lo debido y por la tarde su concentración resultó férrea. Perfecto. Los errores no eran bien recibidos en Teikou.

—Capitán —Akashi se acercó con cautela a Nijimura, que estaba calentando junto a otro chico de segundo, y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Por mucho respeto que le impusiese, no era cuestión de acobardarse ante él—, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? Querría comentarte una cosa.

Nijimura se le quedó mirando como si le acabase de insultar, pero cedió y escuchó con atención la sugestión de Akashi. No era ni más ni menos que algo tan simple como cambiar algunos de los ejercicios para calentar. Aunque aquella fuese una competencia más propia de un entrenador, una parte de Akashi creyó sensato compartir la idea con el capitán. Para algo Nijimura era el intermediario entre los jugadores y Sanada, ¿no?

—Eso que dices suena bien —Nijimura asintió con las cejas arqueadas—. Pues eso, luego se lo comento al entrenador. Espera, ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?

—Muchas gracias —Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa cordial—. Y mi nombre es Akashi.

— _Akashi_ …. —repitió Nijimura, chasqueando la lengua—. ¡Akashi Seijuurou, eso! Vale, vale, ya me acuerdo.

Algo tan sencillo, incluso más que una alteración diminuta en el orden de los ejercicios para estirar los músculos, hizo que Akashi se sintiese satisfecho. Le gustaba ver a Nijimura menos enfadado con el mundo que le rodeaba.

Apenas una hora después, cuando ya hubo terminado el minipartido entre los titulares y otros cuantos miembros del primer equipo, entre los que estaba Akashi, Nijimura se acercó para avisar de las flaquezas y los puntos fuertes de cada jugador.

—Murasakibara, deja de ser tan vago, joder —Nijimura cruzó los brazos y puso una mueca que habría intimidado a cualquier yakuza de élite—. Y tú, Aomine, chupas demasiado el balón. No te vas a herniar por pasarla a los demás, ¿eh? Que en la cancha no estás tú solo. Por lo demás, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Pero no os confiéis.

—Vaaaale —Aomine se rascó la oreja, un poco fastidiado por tener que recibir otra regañina más del capitán.

—¡Eso es todo! —exclamó Nijimura. Anunció el siguiente grupo que tendría que disputar otro minipartido y guió a los jugadores restantes al otro lado del gimnasio. Akashi solo podía compararlo con un lobo disfrazado de perro pastor.

Akashi, con tantas comparaciones mentales y metáforas a medio desarrollar, tardó en darse cuenta de que Nijimura le acechaba a sus espaldas. No pudo ni esquivar el manotazo que se ganó en el hombro. ¿Eso se suponía que era un gesto de aliento?

—Ey, tú, ¡espera ahí! ¡No te me escurras!—Nijimura no sonaba enfadado. Eso, en teoría, era bueno— Akashi, buen partido. Sigue así, ¿de acuerdo?

«Veo que ya se sabe mi nombre», pensó Akashi con una pizca de orgullo, sin dejarse atosigar por la idea de que lo más probable era que Nijimura lo olvidase al día siguiente.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes? —Nijimura recuperó su expresión irritada— Estos mocosos de primero…

Lo cierto era que Akashi no se estaba riendo. En absoluto. Solo se sonrió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que, pese a todo, Nijimura no era tan injusto como solía pensar. El problema residía en Akashi, que estaba empezando a disfrutar de una atención que se estaba ganando a pulso.


	9. Estaciones

El cubito de hielo andante, conocido anteriormente como Shuuzou, se detuvo dramáticamente ante un arce, contemplándolo con aire majestuoso y digno. Seijuurou se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa orgullosa. Se veía que por fin, después de innumerables intentos, había conseguido que Shuuzou se fundiese con la naturaleza.

Hasta que estornudó. Tres veces consecutivas. Casi golpeándose el cráneo contra el tronco del árbol.

—Shuuzou… —dijo Seijuurou con pena mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo del anorak.

—Joder, ¿qué quieres que le haga? —Shuuzou le quitó el pañuelo de las manos con unos modales que, siendo sinceros, brillaban por su ausencia. Aun así, algo en su mente se activó y le hizo musitar un vergonzoso  _gracias_ — Este frío no es normal.

Shuuzou llevaba  _días_  prometiéndose a sí mismo que no se quejaría en su excursión con Seijuurou al monte. Sabía que pocas cosas alegraban más a su novio que “fundirse con la naturaleza” y “sentir el vaivén de los elementos mezclándose con sus sentidos” —que alguien apartase a Seijuurou de las garras de Mibuchi cuanto antes, por favor—, y Shuuzou no iba a ser el niñato que le fuese a aguar la fiesta. Un picnic en el monte era un  _coñazo_ , sí, y encima el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Ahora bien, había que aguantar como un campeón ante las adversidades.

Por Seijuurou.

—Las previsiones no auguraban  _tanto_  frío —aseguró Seijuurou. A medida que caminaba, se oía el  _crac crac_  inconfundible de las hojas caídas rompiéndose. Shuuzou se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo adrede. Quizás se divertía de esa manera.

—Oye, que no te estoy echando la culpa. Solo digo que hace frío.

—Te dije en casa que llevases ropa de abrigo.

—¡Pero si tú mismo acabas de decir que nadie se esperaba  _tanto_  frío! —Shuuzou chasqueó la lengua y dejó que el tema muriese por sí solo. Había venido al monte para disfrutar de la compañía de Seijuurou y verlo en su salsa, rodeado de ardillas diminutas y árboles caducifolios, y no para estar de morros por culpa de un resfriado inminente.

Continuaron con su paseo sin musitar ni una sola palabra, solo con el viento afilado cortándoles las mejillas y los estornudos de Shuuzou como música ambiental. Ni siquiera iban juntos, codo con codo, sino que Seijuurou, como buen líder, iba siempre un par de pasos por delante. Shuuzou se metió la mano en los bolsillos del abrigo y clavó su mirada sin vida en todas las ramas sin hojas que había en aquella arboleda.

Hasta los animalillos habían huido por patas por culpa del frío. Solo estaban Seijuurou y Shuuzou pintando la mona.

Shuuzou apuró un poco el paso, siendo bien consciente de que sus zancadas eran más generosas que las de Seijuurou, y se puso a la par con él. Se miraron un momento, aún caminando entre barro y tragándose cada puñetazo del viento, y en sus labios casi cortados esculpieron una sonrisa tímida y algo avergonzada. Qué absurdo era discutir. Si los elementos se habían compinchado para ponerse en su contra, Seijuurou y Shuuzou tendrían que formar el mejor de los equipos. Para eso habría que hacer las paces. Seijuurou empezó el primer movimiento con la mano—la invitación poco sutil y de torpeza enmascarada de elegancia— y Shuuzou la estrechó con firmeza. Se dieron la mano. Seijuurou tuvo la certeza de que no se soltarían.

Las palabras fueron escasas, pero aun así Seijuurou parecía estar disfrutando de cada segundo. Tenía la sensación de que en aquel momento, caminando de la mano con Shuuzou por un monte de todo salvo paradisiaco, no había nada que pudiese hacerle más feliz. Ese sentimiento no estaba presente siempre, ni mucho menos, e intentaba conservarlo como un tesoro en su memoria. Esperaba compartir una pizquita de esa felicidad en ebullición con Shuuzou.

—Si quieres, podemos ir volviendo a casa —propuso Seijuurou. Conseguir que Shuuzou se durmiese ahí mismo y alcanzase una edad de hielo personal no estaba entre sus planes.

—Aún es temprano, hombre. Que además ya no hace  _tanto_  frío. Y te lo estás pasando bien, ¿no? —Shuuzou apartó la mirada, fijándose en un punto perdido de una roca del camino, y Seijuurou se sonrió a sí mismo.

—Creo que eso es evidente. Y es en parte gracias a ti.

—¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada —Shuuzou lo miró de reojo, sin creerse nada de lo que escuchaba. Infravaloraba demasiado su propia compañía—. Supongo que yo ya estoy empezando a pillarle el punto a esto del monte. Es relajante.

—Es relajante, desde luego—secundó Seijuurou.

Sería digno de estudio el saber si Shuuzou había conseguido fundirse con la naturaleza en serio, tal y como lo había hecho Seijuurou, o si era mera palabrería para complacer a su pareja. Bien cierto era que eso no sería propio de él. Shuuzou era sincero y natural, siempre directo al grano. Fuese como fuese, Shuuzou y el monte podrían ser agua con aceite, pero con Seijuurou sí que estaba en una sintonía perfecta. En sus manos unidas perduraba la evidencia.


	10. Conquista

Una mochila poco cargada, un viaje de un par de horas en tren y la certeza de que Nijimura le recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Akashi para saber que el fin de semana iría a pedir de boca.

Las primeras visitas habían sido un poco extrañas, casi como si estuviese tanteando el terreno —o a Nijimura en sí— y sentando las bases para… lo que fuese.

Al principio, la mochila de Akashi iba cargada hasta los topes. Necesitaba un pijama, un neceser con el cepillo de dientes, muda para cambiarse y algún que otro libro para pasar el rato. Fue poco a poco, casi sin que Nijimura se diese cuenta, que Akashi plantó su estandarte en su apartamento y lo conquistó todo.  Ya no era extraño entrar en el apartamento de Nijimura un día cualquiera, fuese cuando fuese, y encontrarse en el vasito del baño el cepillo de dientes de Akashi, el champú de Akashi en la ducha, un tablero plegable de shogi en el salón (que, cabe mencionar, lo había comprado Nijimura con toda su buena intención), un par de pijamas de Akashi en el armario y alguna que otra camiseta también. Akashi aquí, Akashi allá. Vamos, que cualquier persona ajena a la relación extraña de Nijimura y Akashi que entrase a saber por qué en aquel apartamento, se pensaría que era la vivienda de una parejita bien avenida.

Ni más lejos de la realidad. O sí.

—Ey, Akashi —dijo Nijimura nada más abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa inexistente se veía eclipsada por el brillo inconfundible de su mirada—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Le cogió la mochila, entre la insistencia de Akashi de que pesaba poco —era cierto, por otro lado— y la tozudez innata de Nijimura de querer quitarle cualquier peso de encima, ya fuese literal o figurado, a su invitado favorito.

—El tren estaba más concurrido que de costumbre —comentó Akashi entrando por la puerta—. Exceptuando eso, ha sido un viaje agradable.

—Pues me alegro. Oye, ¿tienes hambre o algo? Si eso te preparo algo.

—No es necesario, gracias.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes las formalidades conmigo? —Nijimura frunció el ceño y le colocó la mano en la espalda para guiarlo hacia el sofá, como si Akashi no conociese cada recoveco de aquel apartamento al dedillo— Mira qué pinta de desnutrido me traes. ¡Ey, deja de poner esa cara!

“Esa cara” era la de alguien que quería contener una sonrisa, pero su cuerpo insistía en ser sincero. A Akashi le encantaba esa faceta protectora-gruñona de Nijimura. Le hacía recordar a la época donde eran capitán y vicecapitán.

Nijimura se colocó un delantal que parecía de una princesa Disney y empezó a “hacer su magia” en la cocina. Si bien no era ningún cocinitas (“de momento”, decía siempre Nijimura), siempre sorprendía a Akashi con un plato nuevo. Fácil de elaborar, eso sí. Se lo imaginaba viendo tutoriales en Youtube sobre cómo preparar todo tipo de platos y eso, a Akashi, le parecía adorable de una forma un poco perturbadora. Debería preguntarle a Mayuzumi si había un nombre para ese fenómeno.

—Aquí tienes. Que aproveche.

Akashi miró fijamente el plato. Era arroz cocido, normal y corriente, con una mezcla de yema de huevo y salsa de soja. Estaba francamente delicioso y tenía un encanto especial, como si supiese que podría comer ese plato ocho mil veces seguidas sin cansarse ni un instante.

—¿Qué, te gusta? —preguntó Nijimura con la vista clavada en cualquier ápice de expresividad en la cara de Akashi.

—Está muy rico, Nijimura-san. Lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias.

Nijimura, nada más escuchar esas palabras, apartó la vista con una sonrojo tímido adornando sus mejillas.

—No es nada, hombre. Que esto no tiene ninguna ciencia.

Para Akashi era el mejor plato del mundo.

Cuando Akashi acabó y volvió a agradecerle la comida, Nijimura asintió y se llevó el plato a la cocina. Akashi lo siguió en silencio.

—¿Quieres ver cómo friego los platos o qué? Mira que eres rarito para algunas cosas…

—Querría, de hecho, ayudarte. No te preocupes,  _sé fregar_.

—Faltaría más —Nijimura arrugó los labios—. Pero estás de invitado, y los invitados no friegan. Échate en el sofá y mira a ver qué dan en la tele.

—Estoy bien aquí —Akashi, ocultando su vergüenza bajo una fachada de elegancia, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Nijimura, que dio un respingo.

Le encantaba cómo Nijimura luchaba por mantenerse digno.

Otro detalle que confirmaba la presencia más que recurrente de Akashi en aquel apartamento era el futón donde dormía. Nijimura solía empecinarse con que sus invitados durmiesen en condiciones en su futón y él en el sofá. Akashi no pudo aceptar esa oferta y se las arregló para convencer a Nijimura de que la mejor opción sería dormir juntos.

—Apenas cabemos los dos —refunfuñó Nijimura, atrayendo el cuerpo de Akashi hacia sí—. ¿Estás cómodo?

—Sí, estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Pues eso —Nijimura le dio un beso en la frente a Akashi. Algo es algo—. Que descanses. Y haz el favor de no moverte o roncar.

—Creo que eso debería decirlo yo —replicó Akashi en voz baja.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te echo a patadas. Buenas noches, ¿eh?

—Igualmente, Nijimura-san.

Nijimura cayó dormido casi al instante, pero para Akashi no fue una tarea tan sencilla. Ya iba tramando lo que harían al día siguiente, paso por paso. Le pediría a Nijimura que le volviese a preparar aquel plato —mejor que lo que pudiese cocinarle el mejor chef de París— y que le dejase ayudarle, y luego irían al cine o a la bolera. Sí, sonaba bien. Lo que deseaba más que nada, de momento, era dormirse para poder despertar con Nijimura abrazado a él.


	11. hORMONAS

—Vale, Akashi. Dejemos las cosas claras ya desde el principio, ¿sí? Vamos a estar _tú_ y _yo_ solos conviviendo este fin de semana. Sabes qué es lo que te estoy intentando decir, ¿no?

En los labios risueños de Akashi se conservaba todo el saber de la humanidad, incluidos los pensamientos obtusos de Nijimura. Por eso le sonreía como si fuese el dueño y señor de lo que iba a pasar. Típico de Akashi, por otra parte.

Se agachó —sin poner el culo en pompa, para lamento eterno de Nijimura— y buscó _algo_ en su mochila.

—Veo que vienes preparado. Así me gusta.

—No podría ser de otra forma —aseguró Akashi con orgullo mientras sacaba ropa deportiva de la mochila. De marca, nueva, impecable. Lo que cualquiera se habría esperado de Akashi.

—Bien, porque no perdonaría que vinieras y no echases un uno contra uno conmigo —el balón seguía dando vueltas sobre el índice de Nijimura. Aquel “truco” siempre había llamado la atención de sus hermanos e incluso de los niños a los que daba clase en Los Ángeles.

A Akashi, evidentemente, le trajo sin cuidado. Nijimura deseó que no lo hubiese interpretado como un intento lastimero por impresionarle. Porque no lo era. De veras. Simplemente era una forma tonta y amena de pasar el tiempo mientras Akashi se hacía de rogar.

—Me voy a cambiar —anunció Akashi.

—Pues cámbiate.

¿Qué era eso, Akashi teniendo vergüenza? Akashi y Nijimura se habían visto en calzoncillos casi tantas veces como días tenía el año y _ahora_ era cuando el mocoso aprendía lo que era el pudor.

Akashi se quitó el jersey a cámara lenta y, antes de presenciar siquiera cómo se desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba abajo, Nijimura se encerró en el cuarto de baño. No, ver cómo Akashi se cambiaba no era buena idea. Mejor lavarse la cara, peinarse un poco y echar un pis para que no le entrasen ganas en plena cancha.

Ese personajillo sin dignidad era lo que quedaba de Nijimura Shuuzou. Podía soportar el desnudo parcial o total del desganado de Mayuzumi o el de alguien tan descarado como Himuro. Lo que Akashi le estaba haciendo al autoestima de Nijimura debería ser digno de investigación exhaustiva.

La parte más penosa de todas era que, con toda certeza, Akashi había avisado de que se iba a desvestir por vergüenza _ajena_. Uno de sus sensores debió de alertarle de que las hormonas de Nijimura estaban por los aires.

—Nijimura-san, he terminado de cambiarme. Puedes salir cuando consideres oportuno.

—Oye, que ya te he dicho que fui al baño porque necesitaba mear —Nijimura salió de mala gana, con la cabeza empapada por completo.

—No lo pongo en duda.

Sí, lo sabía todo. ¡Akashi tenía el control absoluto sobre la mente de Nijimura! Ya que iba un paso por delante en _todo_ , al menos en el sentido más figurado, podría hacerlo también en el literal. Así, como consuelo, Nijimura se podría alegrar un poco la vista.


	12. Hilaridad

Seijuurou habla raro. Eso es algo que cualquiera que haya compartido más de dos palabras sabe: su forma de hablar es _extremadamente_ formal, incluso a veces rozando ya lo pedante. Da igual que esté hablando sobre lo mono —“encantador”, que diría él— que es el perrito de la vecina o de cómo le pirra la sopa de sobre que le ha preparado su novio.

No es que lo haga adrede para hacerse el interesante; es que le han _enseñado_ a hablar así desde la cuna. Shuuzou siempre se lo imagina pequeñito, con más cabeza que cuerpo, pidiéndole a su madre “más refrigerios”.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta Seijuurou algo extrañado, y no es para menos. Están viendo en la tele noticias sobre asuntos internacionales y, desde luego, el desplome de no sé qué compañía tailandesa no es moco de pavo.

—Nada, me estaba imaginando lo repipi que debías de ser de pequeño.

Seijuurou aparta la caja tonta y hace que Shuuzou se sienta un poco ídem.

—Vamos, Sei. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Hablas de una forma graciosa. Fijo que esa “hilarancia” tuya ya la tenías siendo un renacuajo.

Seijuurou es tan poco pedante que ni se molesta en corregir esa palabra que su novio dice mal _siempre_. Debe de haberse dado cuenta a estas alturas de que Shuuzou lo hace a propósito.

—Eso es cierto —confesó con una sonrisa tranquila—. Los adultos siempre me decían que era un niño de lo más encantador.

Habría que preguntarse qué tipo de adultos se rodeaba ese pobre niño. Fijo que todos ellos superaban los tres siglos de vida.

* * *

  
Cuando Tatsuya le señala la cara de pato que está poniendo, Shuuzou la recalca aún más y bufa con la mirada.

—¿De qué coño te ríes? Esto de hilarante tiene poco, ¿me oyes?

Tambalearse por la calle tras una noche de juerga tiene tanta gracia como el dolor de cabeza que tendrán en unas cuantas horas. Véase: ninguna. Aunque, a decir verdad, Shuuzou no sabe si Tatsuya se está riendo de eso o de que mañana vendrá Mibuchi a cenar a casa y que no sabe qué coño cocinar. Shuuzou sonríe. La vida en pareja lo está convirtiendo en un ser hogareño.

—¿”Hilarante”? —Tatsuya se sigue descojonando vivo y Shuuzou se plantea si lanzarle la cerveza a la cara. Puede que los dos estén un poco borrachos de más.

Se apoyan el uno sobre el otro, con la risa de Tatsuya perforándole los oídos mientras sus mejillas se pelan con el frío de la madrugada.

—Vivir con Akashi-kun te ha pasado factura —comenta Tatsuya como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ah, Seijuurou. Qué ganas de volver a casa y dormir abrazado a Sei, su no tan pequeño ni tan dulce Sei. Fijo que él no apesta a alcohol, ya para empezar.

* * *

  
A veces Mibuchi viene a cenar a casa y es ahí cuando Shuuzou se tiene que emplear a fondo en la cocina. No quiere volver a escuchar bromitas con lo de que “el culito de Sei-chan pasa hambre” (¡¿qué _insinúa_?!) o que lo ha dejado en los huesos.

—¡Joder! —exclama al ver que de aquí a que la cocina esté en llamas hay un paso.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? —pregunta Seijuurou, que solo ha entrado para pillar un vaso de agua. Qué oportuno, macho.

—No, descuida. Oye, ¿cuándo dijo Mibuchi que llegaría?

—Dentro de media hora —Suspiró—. No te agobies, Shuuzou. Dudo que a Mibuchi le moleste esperar un poco por la cena.

Shuuzou empieza a mascullar varias palabras soeces y la única forma efectiva de callarlo es mediante un piquito en los labios.

—No seas malhablado, Shuuzou. Ya sabes que Mibuchi detesta la vulgaridad.

Eso es algo que Shuuzou entiende a la perfección. Mibuchi, al igual que Seijuurou, viene de una familia pija y es un relamido de narices. Menos mal que pocas veces coincidían esos dos con Midorima, porque ahí Shuuzou ya sí que tendría que huir por patas antes de que alguno de ellos lo tachase de plebeyo o algo así.

* * *

  
Mibuchi llega a casa, Shuuzou sale de la cocina durante unos segundos para saludarle y fingir que la cena no se está quemando, hay varios _jijiji_ y _jajaja_ en el ambiente y cada uno a lo suyo. En el caso de Shuuzou, directito a la cocina a rezarle a Buda. En el de Mibuchi, a darle al pico con Seijuurou.

La vida a veces depara unas sorpresas de la hostia, y si no que se lo digan a Shuuzou al ver que la cena _tiene buena pinta_   y huele de vicio. Sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo. Ya se puede imaginar la cara satisfecha de Seijuurou y la mirada maravillada de Mibuchi. Fijo que hasta iban a repetir y todo.

—¡Venga, venga, la cena ya está lista! —anuncia Shuuzou con una fuente inmensa entre manos, unas manoplas rosas y golpeando la puerta de la cocina con la pata.

—¡Huele de lujo! —exclama Mibuchi con una sonrisa sincera— Vaya, Sei-chan, no pensaba que ibas en serio cuando decías que te habías agenciado a un cocinitas.

Que nadie se piense que Shuuzou se ha sonrojado con ese comentario, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sé que soy bromista, pero las habilidades culinarias de Shuuzou no son uno de mis chistes.

Mibuchi y Shuuzou comparten una mirada cómplice. Ninguno de ellos será el descorazonado que le diga al pobre Seijuurou que es difícil reconocer un “chiste” suyo (que sea gracioso, directamente, ya es mucho pedir).

Shuuzou coloca la cena sobre la mesa y disfruta de cómo a los comensales se les hace la boca agua.

—Creo que Sei-chan va a necesitar un babero —Mibuchi se empieza a reír soltando un sutil “jojojo”—. Y no lo digo precisamente por la cena.

 Mibuchi guiña un ojo y ni Shuuzou ni Seijuurou saben dónde meterse.

—Pues eso —dice Shuuzou para cambiar de tema—, ¡a hincar el diente! Pero tened cuidado, ¿eh? Que quema.

Seijuurou está tan alelado mirándole que esa advertencia le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Por eso mismo se lleva un buen bocado a la boca y mete la pata hasta el fondo.

En serio, de todas las palabras que conoce Seijuurou, que no son pocas, el tío va y suelta _esa._

—Joder… —dice Seijuurou por lo bajinis, poniendo una mueca de dolor al sentir fuego en el esófago.

Mibuchi mira a Shuuzou con acusación. Es casi peor que cuando su suegro lo pilló dándole una palmadita en el culo a Seijuurou.

—¡Sei-chan, esa boca! —gritó con una mezcla entre horror e “hilarancia”— ¡Yo no te he enseñado a hablar así!

—Oye, que Sei es un adulto. ¿Quieres dejar de tratarlo como si fuera un mocoso de primaria?

Esas palabras habrían sido muy nobles si Shuuzou no estuviese a punto de troncharse él también. Ya empieza a darse cuenta de qué se reía Tatsuya el otro día: escuchar ciertas palabras en boca de alguien en concrerto puede resultar muy, muy gracioso (hilarante, incluso). Así que oír a Akashi Seijuurou soltando una palabrota es poco menos que ver a dos monjes a puñetazo limpio.

Lo más triste de todo es que _eso_ es lo más parecido a un chiste que ha soltado Seijuurou en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inspiré en un panel del Extra Game donde Akashi insulta a los Jabberwock (¿creo que los llamaba gilipollas?) y de un panel del Rakuzan-Seirin que los traductores, muy libremente, tradujeron como "Don't fuck with me! I'M ABSOLUTE!".
> 
> Akashi, deja de hablar mal. Ni Mibuchi ni tus fans te hemos educado así.


	13. Patán

Shuuzou no tenía claro de dónde venía la costumbre aquella de Seijuurou de coleccionar  _cualquier objeto_ , fuese el que fuese, que tuviese algo relacionado con los patos.  De esto que hasta conservaba aquella tetera _horrible_ que le había regalado Kise por su cumpleaños.

Sí, sí, el tío no la había tirado a la basura. Shuuzou no sabía qué pensar cada vez que veía a Seijuurou, tan sosegado y en sintonía con la naturaleza, llenando la cuenca de té con esa mierda de tetera. A ver, por una parte ese contraste era adorable, pero por otro...

¡Por no hablar del lapicero que le había dado Hayama! Era entrar en el despacho de Seijuurou y ver esa cosa amarilla y chillona de pleno. Y lo de las manoplas con forma de pato seguía formando parte del listado de cosas que Shuuzou quería olvidar de una vez por todas. Mejor no saber de dónde había sacado eso.

Vale, estaba claro: a Seijuurou le gustaban los patos y a Shuuzou le gustaba Seijuurou. Estaba claro qué tenía que hacer.

 

 

 

O no. Porque entrar en una tienda de artículos cuquis y comprar una taza de patitos o _algo así_ era demasiado para Shuuzou. Debería pedirle ayuda a su hermana pequeña o algo.

 

 

Mejor que recurrir a su hermana, que estaba en plena edad del pavo (que no del pato), Shuuzou decidió echarle huevos al asunto y _entrar a la tienda_.

 

 

 

Salió a los dos minutos.

 

 

 

Volvió a entrar. Había peluches, libretas, afilalápices, gomas del pelo… todo con motivos que recordaban a un pato. Shuuzou tragó saliva. No se imaginaba a sí mismo gastándose dinero en basura como aquella, y mucho menos dándoselo a Seijuurou sin morirse de la vergüenza. Sabía lo mucho que le respetaba y no era plan de meter la pata y arruinar su imagen de _senpai guay_ ahora.

De pronto, su mirada se fue a posar en algo _tan_ absurdo que sus labios le temblaron un poco. Era, ni más ni menos, que unos moldes para preparar galletas con forma de pato. _Perfecto_.

 

 

 

Preparar unas galletas asquerosas y dárselas tal cual a Seijuurou era una idea cruel y despiadada. 

Por eso mismo Shuuzou horneó una tanda de prueba. Si salía bien la cosa, y esperaba que así fuera, haría más y se las daría a Seijuurou. Tenía que ir pillando el tranquillo.

Buscó una receta fácil de Internet y siguió los pasos a rajatabla.

Ups, quizás se pasó demasiado con el azúcar.

 

 

 

Shuuzou observó orgulloso su creación culinaria: la bandeja estaba a rebosar con patitos perfectos y, con suerte, _deliciosos_. Igual que Seijuurou, vaya.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —preguntó Youta, el otro mocoso de la familia Nijimura.

—¡Cierra el pico! Y no toques las galletas aún, que están calientes.

—¡Que aproveche! —exclamó el muy puñetero antes de engullir medio patito de galleta.

Ahora era el momento de observar a su hermano con atención. Shuuzou, aún con sus manoplas arcoíris puestas y una mancha de masa en la barbilla, estaba tan expectante como un concursante de Super Chef en plena final. ¿Cuál sería el veredicto del jurado?

Youta levantó el pulgar y abandonó la cocina con un puñado de galletas en la mano.

Shuuzou se sintió realizado como persona.

 

 

 

Shuuzou, que era un hermano ejemplar, fue a ofrecerle a Ayaka unas cuantas galletas, pero ella le dijo que no, que estaba a dieta y que no tenía por qué pagar el pato y _por qué nunca me comprendes, ¡eres lo peor!_

¿Qué cojones? ¿Qué sucedía con la juventud de hoy en día? Shuuzou solo había preparado galletas, macho. La próxima vez le prepararía un sándwich de lechuga o algo así de sanote y soso.

 

 

 

A Youta luego le dolió el estómago por comer demasiadas galletas calientes. Qué crío.

 

 

 

La segunda tanda de galletas ya no contaban con el carácter científico de las antiguas, pero Shuuzou había puesto tanto cariño y empeño que era _imposible_ que saliesen mal.

Aun así, probó una _por si acaso_.

 

 

 

Metió las galletas en una bolsita de plástico y su madre se empecinó en adornarlo con un lacito multicolor. “¡Es que es el símbolo de los Nijimura!”. Y también el de la comunidad gay, y Shuuzou no quería que el chico que le gustaba se fuera a pensar cosas raras.

…

Pues eso.

 

 

 

 

Seijuurou, que era un señorito, tenía un piso para él solito en un lugar privilegiado de Tokio. Siempre, _siempre_ que Shuuzou iba a visitarle en plan colegueo y amistad, se sentía como una rata de cloaca que había aparecido por arte de magia en un palacio imperial.

Menos mal que Seijuurou siempre le quitaba hierro al asunto y, con una humildad que contrastaba con su piso, le hacía sentirse cómodo y a gusto. Por eso mismo a Shuuzou cada vez le costaba menos encontrar excusas estúpidas para ir de visita; solía ser sincero y admitía que era porque se lo pasaba bien con él. Y eso, por muy ridículo que sonase, parecía hacer muy feliz a Seijuurou.

Casi tanto como cuando le dio por fin las dichosas galletas.

—Como te gustan tanto los patos, decidí hacerte unas galletas con forma de pato para acompañar el té —explicó como un imbécil.

—Son encantadoras. Es una verdadera lástima que me las tenga que comer.

—¡Más te vale comerlas, ¿eh?! Te juro que están ricas.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda —aclaró Seijuurou con una sonrisa que, al menos para Shuuzou, era más eficaz que un dardo tranquilizante.

Seijuurou preparó algo de té para comer junto a las galletas y, para sorpresa de _nadie_ , usó la tetera aquella de Kise. Shuuzou sonrió un poco al verlo tan concentrado con su té, todo elegancia y refinamiento, mientras sujetaba aquella horterada en la mano.

—Perdón por la espera. Aquí tienes —Seijuurou trajo una bandeja con la tetera y dos tacitas muy sobrias.

Verlo servir el té era un espectáculo en toda regla pero, por una vez, Shuuzou estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo de las galletas como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Seijuurou cogió una galleta… _y se la comió_.

Si Shuuzou tenía que creerse lo que decían los ojos de Seijuurou, entonces resultaba que aquellas galletas estaban de puta madre. La victoria debía de saber a galleta de mantequilla con canela.

—Están deliciosas, tal y como cabría esperar. Además, cuentan con el ingrediente más importante de todos —Seijuurou miró encandilado a una de las galletas—: canela.

Vale, a Seijuurou le gustaba la canela. Dato anotado.

—Me alegro de que te gusten. Yo no soy mucho de preparar galletas, ¿eh? Pero vi los moldes, me acordé de ti y, en fin, ya te puedes imaginar el resto.

Seijuurou no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se tomaba su té.

—¿Hay algún motivo en concreto por el que me asocies con los patos?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Shuuzou señaló la tetera y la sonrisa de Seijuurou no hizo más que aumentar.

—Es un regalo de Kise.

—Sí, y el lapicero es de Hayama. Lo sé, lo sé. Venga, no te avergüences: te gustan los patos. Aún te queda mucho para ser tan rarito como Midorima.

—A decir verdad —confesó Seijuurou—, son regalos que me han hecho mis amigos para hacerme rabiar y provocarme. No lo han conseguido, como podrás ver.

Shuuzou lo oía hablar y no se estaba enterando ni de la mitad. O Seijuurou tenía unos amigos muy raros (a ver, _Kise_ ) que se pensaban que los patos iban a lograr que montase en cólera, o había algún dato de por medio del que no tenía constancia. Puso una mueca y siguió comiendo sus propias galletas.

—¿Por qué patos?

—Kise y Hayama saben que los patos me recuerdan a una persona muy especial para mí.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Shuuzou con una mueca que nada tenía que ver con los celos, la envidia o lo que mierda fuera eso que estaba empezando a sentir—. ¿A quién?

Más que responder, Seijuurou se acercó poco a poco a Shuuzou y pasó el pulgar por sus labios enfurruñados, quitando las pocas migas que había. Esos momentos íntimos, cuando uno estaba comiendo, no eran de agradecer.

Shuuzou se atragantó y empezó a toser como un descosido mientras Seijuurou le ofrecía más té y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Tú qué crees, Nijimura-san? —respondió Seijuurou cuando Shuuzou recuperó la dignidad y la capacidad para respirar. Solo que perdió ambas a los dos segundos cuando Seijuurou posó una mano sobre su rodilla, acariciándola con cuidado, y mirándolo con una mezcla entre satisfacción y ternura.

_Vaaaaale_. Solo Seijuurou era capaz de confesarle su amor comparándolo con un puñetero pato y todo esto sin decir ni una sola palabra. En fin, no era momento de enfadarse por patochadas, sino de pasar al ataque. ¿Su primer objetivo? Los labios de Seijuurou.


	14. Vals

Había cosas que era mejor no preguntarse. Una de ellas era por qué Seijuurou se había empecinado en enseñarle a _bailar_. Que sí, que iban a asistir a una boda —el soltero de oro preferido de la jetset japonesa, Akashi Seijuurou, y su “amigo íntimo”— y Shuuzou, si no quería hacer el peor de los ridículos, tenía que tener unas nociones básicas de danza.

Todo para que una panda de ricachones chapados a la antigua pensasen bien de él. Con suerte alguno no vería con malos ojos que Shuuzou se casase con una de sus hijas.

—¿Y no es más fácil si no bailo? —Shuuzou puso una mueca triste que, en vez de encontrarse con la piedad de Seijuurou, le hizo sonreír aún más.

—No voy a permitir que te aísles en un evento que, en teoría, tiene que resultar ameno.

—Tú lo has dicho: _“en teoría_ ”.

—¿No quieres ir? —Seijuurou, que seguía buscando canciones en MyTube, miró a Shuuzou como si acabase de afirmar que le encantaba lamer los troncos de los árboles.

—A ver, que tampoco es eso —Se frotó la nuca.

Las ganas que tenía de ir eran mínimas,  sí, pero había por ahí un par de argumentos de peso por los que ir: la comida de lujo propia de una boda pija y Akashi Seijuurou en un traje.

Las dos opciones eran igual de apetecibles.

—Ya he encontrado una canción adecuada —anunció Seijuurou con orgullo—. Comencemos.

Empezó a sonar una canción de esas que podían dormir hasta a las moscas y que fijo que no pondrían en ninguna discoteca del mundo. Si las bodas tenían que ser divertidas, tal y como decía Seijuurou, ¿entonces por qué la música era tan coñazo?

Seijuurou se puso delante de él, con una cara de determinación que metía miedo, y empezó a hacer de él una especie de títere. Que si las manos tenían que quedarle a la altura del hombro, que si los pasos de Shuuzou eran demasiado bruscos, que si tal, que si cual.

—No pongas esa cara; te aseguro que estás mejorando a pasos  agigantados—dijo Seijuurou.

—Joder, Sei, si me están sudando las manos…

Mientras Shuuzou daba asco, Seijuurou era todo gracia y donaire. Los movimientos de su cuerpo eran naturales, casi hipnóticos, y se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo cada segundo. Esa sonrisa voló a los labios de Shuuzou, justo a tiempo para que terminase esa canción infumable y viniese la siguiente.

Le sonaba vagamente familiar.

—Hostia, pero si es la canción de Ghost —comentó Shuuzou casi en el oído de Seijuurou. Qué forma más penosa de dejarle sordo.

—No lo entiendo. No recuerdo haber escogido esa canción.

—A lo mejor es que la reproducción automática está activada o algo. —Shuuzou se encogió de hombros, literalmente, y Seijuurou le corrigió la posición—. Ey, ¿recuerdas cuando vimos Ghost? En casa de mis padres.

—Sí, y también recuerdo cómo estuviste una semana entera silbando esta canción.

Silbar era uno de los pocos dones que habían sido denegados al quasi-todopoderoso Akashi Seijuurou —otros eran hacer chistes y echar la cantidad necesaria de sal a la comida—, y él, en vez de sentirse desolado por no haber alcanzado la perfección total, adoraba escuchar cómo Shuuzou silbaba _jingles_ de anuncios o la banda sonora de una película popular.

—Deberíamos continuar con el baile, Shuuzou.

—Pero si esto no es un vals… _creo_. No sé ni cómo tengo que hacer.

—Sigue tus instintos —respondió Seijuurou con ese típico tono místico suyo que, más que aclararle las dudas, no hacía más que confundirle más. ¿Qué instintos ni qué niño muerto?

Pues eso, a confiar en sus instintos. Intentó escucharles y ellos le dijeron claramente que abrazase a Seijuurou, lo mantuviese bien pegadito a él, y que moviese los pies sin ton ni son, “ya sabes, rollo baile”.

Seijuurou correspondió el abrazo.

Shuuzou se solía decir a sí mismo que Seijuurou y él no eran una pareja pastelosa. De verdad que no. Luego tenían momentos así, donde bailaban con la música de Ghost de fondo, y uno se veía obligado a replantear su opinión.

Ojalá  Seijuurou no dijese nada sobre lo rápido que le estaba latiendo el corazón a Shuuzou, porque la vergüenza que le iba a dar lo conduciría directamente a la muerte. Por suerte no pasó ninguna de esas dos cosas; Seijuurou solo se sonrió a sí mismo, consciente de que se estaba abrazando a un océano de sudor y no a un humano, y Shuuzou siguió con vida.

Estar así, solos los dos, era increíble.

Luego retomarían su día a día y estarían dos horas decidiendo qué cenar, verían un rato la tele, hablarían de todo eso de lo que hablaba la gente que se aburre e irían a dormir. Llegaría un nuevo día y harían lo mismo. Así que oasis como aquel, donde no hacían nada extraordinario y al mismo tiempo _sí_ , creaban el ambiente propicio para enamorarse de nuevo y afirmar, ya con rotundidad, que Nijimura Shuuzou era un pasteloso de cuidado.

Pero Seijuurou también lo era, así que al menos era más llevadero.

La canción terminó. Seijuurou se quedó mirando fijamente a Shuuzou, colocándole bien el flequillo, y sonriéndole con cariño.

Mientras Seijuurou volvía a besar a Shuuzou, lenta y dulcemente, otra canción empezó a sonar.

_Titiriti. Titiritití._

_Tiririri. Titiritití._

El reproductor automático de MyTube seguía un criterio un poco extraño a la hora de elegir canciones, pero, al menos esta vez, Shuuzou no se iba a quejar.

TITIRIRI.

TITIRITITÍ.

—¡EH, EH! ¡THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!—gritó Shuuzou, ensordando de nuevo a Seijuurou, que ya tenía la mirada de alguien que había perdido la fe en la humanidad y no creía poder recuperarla jamás.

—Creo que voy a ir a preparar un poco de té.

Demasiado tarde. Las palabras de Seijuurou cayeron rápido en el olvido. Si había algo en el mundo que apasionaba a Nijimura Shuuzou, además del baloncesto y poner caras bobas a los bebés, era el rock cutre-hortera de los años ochenta.

Shuuzou era esa persona que tenía The Final Countdown como tono de llamada, Heat of the Moment como despertador y que cantaba Eye of the Tiger con Himuro Tatsuya en un karaoke de mala muerte. Ya había llegado a una etapa de su vida donde ni le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Seijuurou se fue a la cocina con una sensación en el pecho tan cálida como las mejillas de Shuuzou mientras _intentaba_ cantar The Final Countdown. Circulaba por ahí la teoría de que si le gustaba tanto la canción, era porque podía intercalar con facilidad los momentos de gritar a pleno pulmón con el silboteo.

A Seijuurou, en el fondo, no le importaban esos momentos de escándalo ocasional. Una casa —una vida— tan tranquila como la suya a veces también necesitaba un poco de jaleo.

—The final countdoooooown. —Shuuzou entró en la cocina silbando su parte favorita. Era imposible no sonreír al ver cómo arrugaba los labios—. ¡Venga, Sei!

Seijuurou soltó un “the final countdooooown” con poco ritmo, pero la forma en la que tarareó todo lo demás hizo que Shuuzou se lo recompensase con una sonrisa de diez.

—Si algún día contraemos matrimonio —dijo Seijuurou, con algo de tristeza al saber que probablemente eso jamás sucedería, mientras vertía el té en la taza de Shuuzou—, me aseguraré de que la orquesta toque esta canción.

Shuuzou se imaginó a Seijuurou entrando en una de esas iglesias cristianas de pega y que, en vez de la típica música nupcial, sonase su canción favorita. Era un poco inquietante.

—Emmm, creo que mejor nos quedamos con el vals. Que, por cierto, aún tienes que seguirme enseñando. —Bebió un poco de té, aunque estuviese ardiendo—. Macho, que parezco un pato mareado.

—Nadie se convierte en un maestro de la danza con solo dos canciones, Shuuzou. Pero no te preocupes: me ofrezco voluntario para seguir enseñándote el tiempo que haga falta.

Las palabras de Seijuurou sonaban mucho más nobles de lo que lo eran sus intenciones.


	15. Humor (1)

Akashi había aprendido muchas cosas de Kuroko, sí. Algunas habían hecho mella en su vida, en su relación para con el baloncesto y _por qué_ jugaba; otras, en cambio, eran tan simples como un mero gesto en el momento adecuado.

Ahora Akashi, con más años y sabiduría, vio el momento oportuno para poner en práctica una de las lecciones del maestro Kuroko.

Podía decirse que todo había empezado cuando los profesores de Nijimura-san decidieron agobiarle más de lo debido con exposiciones orales y exámenes adelantados. Así que cuando Akashi quedó con él para —¿cómo se llamaba la excusa absurda que había puesto para verle?— _tomar un café_ , se topó con la versión más agobiada e incendiada de Nijimura-san.

—¿Cómo haces para lidiar con tanto estrés? —Nijimura-san se pasó una mano por el flequillo, que ya le tapaba las cejas y estaba menos ordenado que cuando era capitán de Teikou—. Joé, hoy casi le escupo a un profesor. ¡Si vieras la que me armó por no imprimir los Power Points! Menudo gilipollas.

—No es motivo para enfadarse contigo. Además, no le veo la utilidad a repartir una copia impresa de la presentación a cada alumno cuando la estás exponiéndolo ante todos en una pantalla. Por no mencionar que es un gasto innecesario de papel.

—¿Verdad? —Nijimura-san, ceñudo y con una mueca naciente en los labios, asintió con la cabeza—. Y luego que si titubeo, que si estoy muy tenso. ¿Qué se espera? ¿Que me convierta de la noche a la mañana en un Kise?

Akashi escuchaba las taras del sistema educativo a la par que se preguntaba si las pestañas de Nijimura-san habían crecido en las últimas semanas. Estaban más largas, ¿no? Sea como fuere, y dejando la longitud de las pestañas como tema sobre el que reflexionar más tarde, había un hecho objetivo: Nijimura-san estaba estresado y no estaba disfrutando de la tarde.

Algo que los amigos de Akashi, incluido en mayor o menor medida el propio Nijimura-san (porque eran amigos… ¿verdad?), era que una mente sana era aquella que conocía el descanso y la alegría. Tal vez fuese conveniente que Nijimura-san abandonase de forma temporal sus preocupaciones.

—Nijimura-san.

Nijimura-san, que tenía la barbilla enterrada en la mano, levantó la vista con apatía.

Akashi procedió a aplicar las enseñanzas de Kuroko. Le miró fijamente, sin apartar los ojos de él en ningún momento, y cuando las mejillas de Nijimura-san estaban empezando a tintarse con vergüenza, Akashi actuó: movió las aletas de la nariz.

Nijimura-san parecía un tanto desconcertado.

Akashi prosiguió con dignidad.

Las cejas de Nijjimura-san temblaron y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Se estaba riendo.

Tenía que ir a darle las gracias personalmente a Kuroko por haberle brindado indirectamente este momento de felicidad. Las carcajadas de Nijimura-san llenaban la cafetería (otros clientes se volteaban con una sonrisa curiosa), los oídos de toda la ciudad, el corazón de Akashi.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿cómo haces eso? ¡A mí no me sale! —Nijimura-san hizo un intento burdo e infantil de aletear y lo único que logró fue sacarle una sonrisa a Akashi.

—También puedo mover las orejas.

—¡Qué va!

—No subestimes mis capacidades, Nijimura-san.

Akashi esperó que Kuroko estuviese orgulloso de él; acababa de hacer una buena acción.


	16. Humor (2)

Sei ha dicho que no hay nada que temer, así que Shuuzou se dice a sí mismo que tiene que tranquilizarse cuanto antes.

No hay nada que temer.

—Relájate—dice Sei mientras le coge la mano con ternura. Lástima que la mano de Shuuzou esté convirtiéndose en una cascada—. He sido bastante rotundo con él; le he dicho que cualquier falta de respeto hacia ti será absolutamente intolerable.

Shuuzou baja la mirada. Conocer a su suegro no tendría por qué ser un mal trago — _en teoría_ —, pero cualquiera que tenga nociones básicas de quién y cómo leches es Akashi Masaomi, los tendría de corbata. A Shuuzou, particularmente, no le puede importar menos el dinero de Masaomi o sus inversiones en bolsa. Le tira de un pie. Lo que sí le importa de ese señor es su rol como padre de _Sei_.

Como el padre nefasto de Sei, mejor dicho. Ese que lo ha enjaulado emocionalmente y que protege tan bien a su hijo como una servilleta en un día de lluvia.

Caerle bien o no al tipejo ese le trae sin cuidado; sin embargo, le preocupa _y mucho_ que una metedura de pata suya pueda afectar al futuro de Sei o a su relación con su padre.

—No te preocupes —Sei empieza acariciándole el cuello y pasa despacio a la mejilla. Shuuzou sonríe.

Si Sei está ahí, junto a él y con esa sonrisa confiada, no hay nada que temer.

*

El padre de Sei, Masaomi, los espera en el salón principal de la mansión. Shuuzou traga saliva, intentando sofocar cualquier recuerdo que involucrase a  Sei y a él besándose en todos los recovecos de aquella casa. ¿Cuántas veces habrían hecho manitas estando Masaomi por ahí?

El placer que le provocaron todos esos besos vuelve en forma de veneno.

Sei le coge de la mano una vez más, más seguro de sí mismo que nunca, y esa confianza pasa también a Shuuzou. Ya han atravesado  todo tipo de situaciones difíciles y lo seguirán haciendo. ¡Y siempre van a triunfar, claro! Por algo hacen el mejor equipo de todos.

—Estoy preparado —admite Shuuzou.

Entran en el salón principal con más aspecto de matrimonio bien avenido que de tórtolos tardíos.

—Padre, lamentamos el retraso —Las palabras de Akashi suenan firmes y contundentes. Su padre, sentado en uno de los sillones más pomposos que ha visto Shuuzou en su puñetera vida, hace ademán de levantarse. Ay, el reuma.

Antes de proseguir con el humillante relato de cómo Nijimura Shuuzou conoce a su suegro, habría que aclarar un par de puntos, a saber:

  * Shuuzou sabe más o menos cuál es el aspecto de Akashi Masaomi. Su imagen mental es la de un tipo de unos treinta y tantos —que era la edad que debía de tener en las fotos que siempre le enseñaba Sei; esas en las que su madre estaba viva y él, pequeño y con una felicidad sincera, sonreía de oreja a oreja—, pero Shuuzou es consciente de que el hombre ahora es un cincuentón de tomo y lomo.
  * Sei nunca le ha comentado que su padre, para parecer más serio y amargado, se ha dejado crecer un mostacho.
  * A Shuuzou le hacen mucha gracia los bigotes.



Con esos puntos presentes, no debería ser ninguna sorpresa para _nadie_ que Shuuzou se quede mirando a su suegro con los ojos tan abiertos como la mismísima caja de Pandora.

Quien dice a su suegro, dice a su mostacho prominente.

—Tú debes de ser Nijimura Shuuzou —dice la voz del puñetero viejo cascarrabias. ¿Pero ha sido él quien ha hablado o su mostacho?

Shuuzou observa ese bigote frondoso con detenimiento. Está bien acicalado y perfectamente teñido (no sea que la gente se piense que es un carcamal), con una simpática curvatura hacia arriba.

Coño, es el bigote del señor de las Pringles.

El suegro de Shuuzou es el señor de las Pringles. O el del Monopoly.

El bigote y su suegro van acercándose a él progresivamente, ambos con un aspecto serio y autoritario. Shuuzou aprieta los labios un momento, rezando para que no le entre un ataque de risa, pero ya va notando cómo los ojos se le humedecen en contra de su voluntad.

—Así es. Mucho gusto, Akashi-san —responde Shuuzou luchando contra su sentido del humor estúpido; lo hace por amor. Porque sabe que este momento es importante para Sei.

No puede joderle la vida a Sei por culpa de un puto mostacho.

Aunque sea uno rizado.

Mierda, que no le tiemblen los labios.

Lo único que tiene que hacer es _no_ mirar al bigote. Tiene que centrarse en la mirada de Masaomi. Cuando lo hace, algo en los ojos de Shuuzou debe de activarse, porque la expresión de Masaomi cambia por completo y da un paso hacia atrás. Es como si ante él hubiese aparecido un dragón sanguinario y no su yerno.

Es Shuuzou el que le ofrece la mano a Masaomi, que sigue mirándole fijamente antes de aceptar el saludo. Nada de mirar al bigote. No.

A su lado, Sei lo contempla con orgullo, como si no supiese del debate interno de Shuuzou sobre los mostachos rizados.

(Luego, cuando estén a solas, Shuuzou se permitirá el lujo de troncharse de la risa y apodar a su suegro “Mr. Monopoly”)


	17. Distancia

Que la comida favorita de un niño rico fuese la sopa de tofu no era normal, pero tampoco lo era obcecarse en ir andando a la escuela o en formar parte del equipo de baloncesto. Su padre decía que aquellos eran gustos prosaicos, muy “de pobretones”, y que debería enorgullecerse más de sus raíces.

No se avergonzaba de ser quien era, pero sí le gustaría poder deshacerse de su identidad, de ser _Akashi Seijuurou_ , y pasar a ser alguien anónimo. Un chico normal; un alumno más. Le gustaría pasar desapercibido aunque fuese _una vez_ , sin necesidad de sentir las miradas de respeto exacerbado de sus compañeros o los susurros asombrados de las mánagers. Akashi no era un príncipe o un general de guerra, sino un chico que quería jugar al baloncesto. No tenían por qué tratarle de forma diferente.

Incluso sus amigos, a veces, se empeñaban en marcar cierta distancia entre ellos y Akashi (eso o Midorima era socialmente inepto por naturaleza, cosa que, sin ánimo de ser cruel, parecía factible).

Esa distancia parecía insondable. Daba igual que tomase sopa de tofu, fuese caminando a la escuela o formase parte del equipo de baloncesto: Akashi Seijuurou no podía ser uno más. Puede que al final su padre tuviese razón.

—¿Me estás prestando atención? Ey, no te me empanes mientras hablo. ¡Akashi!

Akashi recibió lo que algunos de sus compañeros denominaban “un chopito en la frente”.

Ah, el capitán Nijimura le estaba hablando.

—Perdón. Me he distraído.

—No, si eso ya lo veo —Nijimura suspiró con el ceño ligeramente arrugado—. Te estaba preguntando que qué opinas de los cambios que ha hecho Sanada. Se ha pasado un poco, ¿no?

El capitán Nijimura era esa persona con la que notaba que había una distancia distinta. No era él el que se distanciaba de Akashi, sino al revés: Akashi, por mero respeto hacia Nijimura, quería mostrarse cauteloso ante él. Ese era, a fin de cuentas, la conducta normal de un jugador para con su senpai que, para colmo, era también capitán.

Le gustaba poder elegir esa distancia. Podría abusar de ser Akashi Seijuurou para hacer y deshacer el equipo a su antojo, pero era más feliz dejando el club en manos de Nijimura. Era un alivio tener en alguien en quien poder confiar.

Solo que Nijimura era un poco extraño. Ser el capitán de Teikou no era un título cualquiera, sino que le tocaba ser la cabeza visible de uno de los equipos más prestigiosos a nivel nacional. Alguien así, con tanto poder y responsabilidad, se acercaba a Akashi y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro, rompiendo con la brecha que los podría y _debía_ separar. No se asustaba de Akashi, pero tampoco lo infravaloraba. Ni siquiera podía decirse que siguiesen la dinámica senpai-kohai a rajatabla. 

Lo veía como un igual.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisilla, mocoso? ¿Te estás riendo de mí o qué? —Nijimura lo fusiló con la mirada, o al menos lo intentó. Esa mueca no podía resultar muy amenazadora—. ¿Es así cómo tratas a alguien que te va a invitar a tomar un helado?

“Mocoso”. La palabra clave que usaba Nijimura para referirse a todo el mundo. Que lo metiesen en el mismo saco que a Aomine o Haizaki no debería ser ningún halago, pero en labios de Nijimura, por algún motivo, sí lo era. Akashi era un mocoso y estaba bien orgulloso de serlo.

(Aunque debería empezar a controlarse mejor si quería que Nijimura lo siguiese invitando a tomar helados de cien yenes)


	18. Predecible

El gusto musical de Shuuzou era, por decirlo de alguna forma sutil, _peculiar_. Para él había algo mágico en los sintetizadores excesivos de los ochenta, en letras que no eran poemas ni aspiraban a serlo y en ritmos facilones; Seijuurou tenía la hipótesis de que esa esa sencillez, esa sinceridad intrínseca, la que había cautivado a su novio. También sería viable pensar que era simplemente un hortera.

—Sei, ¿puedes coger el estuche con CDs que hay debajo del asiento? —preguntó Shuuzou sin obviar sus obligaciones al volante. Qué orgulloso estaba Seijuurou de él.

No había escapatoria. A Seijuurou le esperaba un trayecto en coche con música ochentena inyectada en vena. Al menos Shuuzou, en su amabilidad involuntaria, le dio la oportunidad de escoger el CD que los acompañaría en su viaje.

Seijuurou solo podía guiarse por experiencias previas y lo poco que los propios CDs le dejaban adivinar. Aunque la mayoría eran grupos extranjeros de habla inglesa, había algún que otro título japonés que _podía_ estar bien. Probó suerte con un CD verde de letras rosas.

—Sabía que ibas a escoger ese —Shuuzou sonrió con un poco de malicia al escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción que, lejos de superar las expectativas de Seijuurou, no hizo más que confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: Shuuzou era simplemente un hortera.

—¿Ah, sí? —Seijuurou, sin perder la compostura, puso la misma cara que un gato al que acababan de echar un cubo de agua por encima.

—Hombre, eres bastante predecible —Shuuzou le acarició la rodilla y le sonrió durante una décima de segundo antes de volver a centrarse en el volante.

Akashi Seijuurou. _Predecible_.

* * *

 

Shuuzou compensó la ofensa —que no sabía que había hecho— con creces. Tras casi dos horas conduciendo, acabó aceptando la sugerencia de Seijuurou de hacer una parada en una estación de descanso. En un principio Shuuzou, tozudo como una mula, creyó que su cuerpo fatigado aguantaría sin problema otra hora al volante. Se equivocaba. Igual que se equivocó al decir que Seijuurou era predecible. Qué tonterías decía ese hombre a veces.

Mientras Seijuurou se lavaba las manos en el cuarto de baño y se refrescaba la cara, Shuuzou hizo una incursión sorpresa al Seven Twelve y compró, entre otras cosas, la mejor revista de todo Japón: _Shogi Mensual._ Nada que ver con ese esperpento que se hacía llamar _Shogi Mes a Mes_. Menuda vergüenza.

—Toma, para que no te aburras —Shuuzou, al volver al coche, golpeó la cabeza de Seijuurou con la revista y se la dejó en el regazo.

— _Shogi Mensual_ … —musitó Seijuurou con una sorpresa genuina. Debían de ser los efectos colaterales de tener un padre que se pensaba que su juego favorito eran las damas.

—Ya sé que _Shogi Mes a Mes_ te da urticaria, aunque sean iguales —Su mueca de patito enfurruñado hasta se antojaba tierna. Seijuurou asintió orgulloso, no tanto a la afirmación sin fundamentos de Shuuzou como al gran acierto que había sido establecer una relación sentimental con él.

Aunque le llamase predecible. Quizás tenía razón, aunque solo fuese en parte, y Seijuurou debería actualizarse para no parecer aburrido a ojos de Shuuzou.

—Gracias por la revista. Estás en todo —Seijuurou posó su mano sobre el muslo izquierdo de Shuuzou, lo suficientemente cerca de la rodilla para no dar la falsa sensación de que le estaba intentando meter mano. Ya solo faltaba una mirada cómplice.

Shuuzou arruinó el momento bonito con esa cara de descrédito total.

—Emm. No hay de qué. Creo. ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca, Shuuzou. Mejor que nunca.

El motor del coche rugió, pero ni ese ruido infernal pudo acallar los pensamientos de Seijuurou o la música ochentena de Shuuzou. Quizás tampoco fuese tan mala; de hecho, quizás estuviese empezando a cogerle cariño al gusto musical tan sui generis de su novio.

* * *

 

Seijuurou era tan poco predecible, tan innovador en su día a día, que decidió darle la sorpresa de su vida a Shuuzou. Cómo no, estaba directamente relacionada con la música.

* * *

 

Cada vez que Seijuurou anunciaba vía PINE que tenía una sorpresa reservada para Shuuzou, había dos opciones: cena romántica o cama. A Shuuzou le encantaba ver cómo Seijuurou se las apañaba para preparar una nueva receta con tofu (el libro ese de _1001 tofurecetas_ que le regaló fue un éxito) o, en su defecto, alguno de los platos preferidos de Shuuzou. Una _omuraisu_ a la Akashi tenía un toque de lo más extraño, pero quizás por eso mismo era la preferida de Shuuzou y con diferencia.

La opción cama tenía a su vez dos subcategorías, a saber: Seijuurou le esperaba en el vestíbulo con el _yukata_ bien flojo, exhibiendo con todo lujo de detalle ese cuerpo tan espectacular que le dio la naturaleza, o la opción “Shuuzou, ya estoy en mi habitación”. Eso último significaba que Seijuurou estaba sentado en la cama _con ropa_ y esperando a que Shuuzou hiciera todo el trabajo sucio.

Shuuzou rezó en silencio por una cena romántica. Después de un día casi miserable en el trabajo, lo único que le apetecía era ir a casa de su novio, comer algo rico y quedarse a dormir abrazando (aplastando, asfixiando, torturando) a Seijuurou. Ese sí que era un buen plan.

Se peinó con las manos antes de timbrar. No quería que Seijuurou ya se diese cuenta a la primera de cambio que estaba hecho una mierda.

—Oh, Shuuzou. Qué pronto has llegado —dijo Seijuurou nada más abrir la puerta. No llevaba su yukata provocativo ni venía un olorcillo a comida.

A ver con qué sorpresa le iba a salir ahora.

Antes de ponerse a adivinar qué le había preparado, Shuuzou dio un paso hacia delante y envolvió la cintura de Seijuurou con sus brazos. Qué mala pata que su novio tuviese que pararle los morros con el dedo índice.

—Lamento decirte que eso tendrá que esperar para luego —dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa intrigante—. Ahora tenemos visita.

—¿”Tenemos”? —Shuuzou se le quedó mirando con un poco de recelo.

A ver qué tipo de sorpresa era alguien que iba de visita a casa de Seijuurou; lo más probable era que fuesen Mibuchi o Mayuzumi. Quizás con un poco de suerte, Murasakibara y Tatsuya.

Lo que estaba claro era que su noche a solas con Seijuurou se acababa de ir al cuerno.

Al menos Shuuzou pudo aprovechar un momento de despiste (tal vez fingido) de Seijuurou para dejarle un beso minúsculo y fugaz en la mejilla. Mejor eso que nada. Se quitó los zapatos, se lavó las manos en el lavabo del vestíbulo y aguzó el oído para escuchar las voces de sus invitados. No había manera.

—Buenas, perdón por la espera —anunció Shuuzou al entrar en el salón y saludar a los invitados.

A los invitados.

Una panda de viejos que lo miraban expectante, al igual que Seijuurou, que no desentonaba ni un poco entre ellos.

¿Quién cojones era esta gente?

Dos de ellos llevaban chaquetas de cuero artificial, mientras otro iba con un jersey que parecía haberle robado a Midorima.

—¡Nijimura-kun, a buenas horas! —gritó el del jersey midorimesco.

—Eres más joven de lo que esperaba —dijo otro, el que aún tenía pelo—. Me alegra saber que nuestra música no se pierde en el tiempo.

Shuuzou entrecerró los ojos y activó su escáner de peña rara. Como para confirmar las sospechas que estaban empezando a nacer, el del jersey midorimesco cantó el estribillo de una conocida canción pop-rock de los ochenta antes de estallar en un ataque de tos. Uno de sus amigos le tuvo que dar unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Joder, qué espectáculo más bochornoso.

—¿Ustedes son… _Las Cuatro Calamidades_?

—¡Vaya si lo somos! Bueno, la cuarta calamidad se ha roto la cadera y no ha podido venir, pero nosotros tres seguimos hechos un roble, ¿no se nos nota?

Eso lo dijo el que casi murió tosiendo. Shuuzou esbozó una sonrisa claramente incómoda y, disculpándose, anunció que iba a cambiarse de ropa (el traje de la oficina le hacía sentirse aún más estúpido). Seijuurou, tan amable como siempre, le acompañó al dormitorio para indicarle dónde guardaba las cuatro prendas de Shuuzou que colonizaban el tercer y cuarto cajón de la cómoda. Que ya sabía dónde estaba la ropa estaba claro, pero agradeció tener a Seijuurou a solas para que le explicase qué leches estaba pasando en el salón.

—Seijuurou, ¿qué cojones…? —susurró Shuuzou tras sacar unos vaqueros y la camiseta gris que fascinaba a Seijuurou pese a lo mal que le quedaba.

—Son _Las Cuatro Calamidades_ , un grupo referencia del panorama musical japonés de los setenta-ochenta. —Seijuurou añadió con una sonrisa 100% empresarial—. Estoy convencido de que estás familiarizado con su música.

Fueron más o menos importantes en los setenta tras sacar un par de sencillos que causaron furor durante dos veranos consecutivos; más adelante, en los ochenta, cayeron en el olvido poco a poco. Era un grupo cutre, cutre. Si Shuuzou tenía un disco suyo, fue porque lo vio por cincuenta yenes en una tienda de segunda mano y le picó la curiosidad.

Ahora bien, no le gustaban tanto como para que su novio decidiese traérselos a casa a lo programa de televisión lacrimógeno. ¿Cómo leches los había encontrado?

—¿Por qué…?

—Quería darte una sorpresa —confesó Seijuurou con cara de no haber roto ni un plato. Cosa que era cierta. Joder, pobrecito— para demostrarte que, de hecho, no soy predecible.

—A ver, la sorpresa me la he llevado —Suspiró. Hizo un barrido mental para detectar en qué momento le dio a entender a Seijuurou que era predecible o aburrido.

La verdad sea dicha, era fácil saber lo que Seijuurou iba a hacer, pero eso, más que porque fuese predecible por sí mismo, era porque Shuuzou lo conocía bien. Joder, se conocían desde hacía un montón de tiempo y Shuuzou no le quitaba el ojo de encima, ¡claro que sabía cómo se comportaba! No hacía falta ser Momoi para establecer patrones.

Además, estaba seguro de que Seijuurou lo conocía igual de bien a él.

—No deberías haberte tomado la molestia, Sei, pero… gracias. Hoy tenía pensado tirarme a la bartola y no hacer nada, así que supongo que escuchar las historias de esta gente va a ser mucho mejor. Ya me dirás cómo coño los has convencido para venir, porque anda que no tiene su mérito.

—Bastó con dar con su página de Facenote y enviarles un mensaje sentido acerca de tu pasión hacia su música.

—¿Algún aliciente económico…?

—Puede que sí. Mi memoria está algo borrosa. —Seijuurou recuperó su cara de gato acechante—. Por cierto, te recomiendo que te cambies de ropa cuanto antes. No es de buena educación hacer esperar a los invitados.

Se escuchó de fondo cómo uno de los vejestorios decía algo así como “¡al final resulta que son mariquitas de verdad, como los de la tele!”, y Shuuzou tuvo ganas de echarlos de aquella casa aunque no fuese suya.

—Voy a hacerles compañía. —Seijuurou se quedó mirando la camiseta que sujetaba Shuuzou entre las manos—. Digas lo que digas, esa camiseta te favorece mucho.

—Sí, hombre, sí —respondió Shuuzou con un sonrojo “de lo más encantador”, como diría su novio.

La camiseta aquella era fea con ganas, sí, pero era la que Seijuurou había escogido para él (para disfrute propio, vale). Del mismo modo, esas viejas glorias eran una sorpresa que se había currado el pobre Seijuurou en su escaso tiempo libre con toda la buena intención del mundo, y no era plan de hacerle ver que su esfuerzo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Shuuzou quería valorar todos estos detalles, acertados o no, que tenía su chico con él; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a Seijuurou le costaba _horrores_ demostrar que quería a Shuuzou.

Menudo tontainas. Si Shuuzou ya sabía bien que Seijuurou le quería. No necesitaba cosas raras para darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

* * *

 

Los viejos aquellos resultaron tener varias anécdotas graciosas que compartir y para colmo le reían los chistes a Seijuurou. Hablaban como si los ochenta fueran ayer y despellejaban a otras bandas ya olvidadas como si les fuera la vida en ello. A uno le iba a dar un infarto dentro de nada.

—Oh, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar aquí?

—¡No nos trates como si fuésemos unos carrozas, Akashi-kun! Mira qué te digo, vámonos de copas. ¡Invito yo! —el del jersey, Matsuda, guiñó un ojo.

—Oiga, que mañana nosotros tenemos que ir al tajo —espetó Shuuzou.

—¡Sois jóvenes, así que podéis aguantar cualquier cosa! Venga, que aún tenemos muchas cosas que contaros.

—Puede ser divertido —Seijuurou miró a Shuuzou con unos ojos dulces a los que era imposible decir que no.

Mientras Matsuda comentaba que hablar con sus “jovencísimos fans” le había traído de vuelta la inspiración, alegando incluso que su nuevo disco se llamaría _Hombres que aman a otros hombres_ en su honor, Seijuurou le plantó un piquito a Shuuzou en la comisura de los labios con la máxima discreción.

—Ya te he dicho que me encanta cómo te sienta esa camiseta.

Shuuzou se llevó la mano a la boca, colorado de arriba abajo como si volviese a estar en su primera cita. Ese beso sí que fue una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que Seijuurou, al menos para dar mimos y muestras de afecto, era seco como un tojo. Se sonrieron. La verdad era que no costaba mucho hacerse felices.

—¡Vamos a por unas rondas de _shochu!_ ¡Y luego karaoke! Yo no me muero tranquilo si no canto a dúo con Nijimura-kun.

—Se van a cagar con mi versión de _Armonía Sideral_ , ¿que no, Sei?

—Recomiendo encarecidamente llevar tapones para los oídos.

Shuuzou le dio un codazo a Seijuurou, que se dibujó una sonrisa serena en los labios. A ver cómo explicaban mañana en el curro que las ojeras y la resaca era por culpa de unos viejos rockeros con ganas de fiesta. En fin, la noche, al contrario que sus invitados, era joven.


	19. Cumplidos

Ser capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Teikou era un privilegio, o eso decían. Nijimura no entendía muy bien por qué el entrenador Shirogane se había emperrado en ponerlo a él, que acababa de empezar su segundo año, en un puesto que requería todo lo que Nijimura no tenía: carisma, responsabilidad, endereza.  
  
Los de segundo y tercer año lo miraban con un recelo más que lógico; hasta hacía nada, Nijimura había sido un macarra más de tantos que había con el pelo mal teñido y cara de tener pocos amigos, lo cual, tristemente, era cierto. Tener a un equipo con los huevos de corbata no era una buena idea, se mirase como se mirase. Nijimura no pretendía ir por ahí dando miedo, pero su fama le precedía y mucho iba a tener que esforzarse para cambiar su imagen de cara a la galería.  
  
Luego estaban los de primero, que no sabían nada de él ni de su pasado. Solo era el capitán Nijimura. Si le respetaban era por su título o por condición de senpai, no por otra cosa. Ellos eran su mejor oportunidad para redimirse.  
  
—Anda que no es chungo el capitán —protestó uno de los nuevos, un tal Aomine, a otro chico altísimo que no parecía estarle haciendo ni una pizca de caso.  
Mierda.

*  
  
Gracias al oído prodigioso de Kubota, el nuevo vicecapitán, Nijimura aprendió que los de primero le tenían miedo porque “tenía malas pulgas” y parecía que les iba a dar una paliza en cuanto cometiesen un error.  
  
No era el caso. Sabía que de nada iba a servir martirizar a un pobre chaval por haber metido la pata; eso sí, iba a asegurarse de que no volviera a cometer el mismo fallo. El caso era ayudar a los demás a mejorar, a superarse a sí mismos… o algo así. Seguía sin entender muy bien en qué consistía ser capitán.  
  
Si señalaba lo malo, lo suyo sería también comentar lo bueno para que los jugadores fuesen conscientes de sus puntos fuertes. Asintió satisfecho con su propia idea. Así que en el minipartido, conformado por jugadores del primer equipo de todos los cursos, expuso su nueva filosofía. Gritó a los memos que acaparaban balón (Aomine), jugó lo mejor que pudo y analizó con todo lujo de detalle el potencial no tan escondido de estos nuevos prodigios multicolor.  
  
Teikou prometía ser un lugar muy interesante, sí.  
  
Había un jugador en el equipo de Nijimura que, aunque parecía un experto en buscar huecos y encontrar la mejor posición posible, no estaba haciendo nada en particular. De Murasakibara sabía que era la mejor muralla del mundo y el tal Midorima tenía una puntería idónea para marcar triples, ¿pero el chaval este? Estaba ojo avizor, eso sí. No podía decirse que el chiquillo estuviese en las nubes.  
  
Así que Nijimura le pasó el balón para ver qué hacía.  
  
El enano penetró el área contraria sin ningún tipo de dificultad, y eso que Sekiguchi era un hueso duro de roer. Después de hacer gala de una habilidad pasmosa para driblar, le devolvió el pase a Nijimura, que marcó un triple que entró de pura chiripa.  
  
—¡Toma ya! —exclamó Nijimura con una sonrisilla victoriosa— ¡Eh, tú, buen pase!  
  
El niño aquel le miró como si le acabase de insultar y siguió a lo suyo. Joé, Nijimura no estaba en el equipo para hacer amigos, pero tampoco era necesario ser un cretino con él.  
  
*  
  
Dar vueltas alrededor de la escuela era un mal necesario si quería mejorar la resistencia de esa panda de enclenques. Los de tercero parecían llevarlo bien, pero los demás, sobre todo los novatos, iban a dejarle ahí la primera papilla de un momento a otro.   
  
Salvo Aomine, que tenía energía para dar luz a medio Tokio, los demás iban de camino a un mañana lleno de agujetas. El pelirrojo pequeñito, se llamase como se llamase, intentaba mantener la compostura pese a tener un pie ya en el otro barrio.  
  
*  
  
—Capitán.  
  
Nijimura se sobresaltó, aún poco familiarizado con aquel título que le quedaba cinco tallas más grande. Miró hacia abajo —muy hacia abajo— y se vio atacado por un par de ojos tan inmensos como insondables. Pegados a ellos estaba el niño de antes, el de los pases cojonudos.  
  
—Ah, tú. ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Truco para que los novatos no le tuviesen miedo: aprenderse sus nombres.  
  
El mocoso daba toda la pinta de estar actuando con cautela. Parecía más un gato que desconfiaba de los humanos que un chico hablándole a otro solo un año mayor.   
—Antes comentaste en qué podrían mejorar mis compañeros.  
  
—Sí, ¿y? —Nijimura se le quedó mirando a la espera de una respuesta que no parecía querer llegar—. ¿Qué, te preguntas por qué no he dicho nada de ti? Hay que ver, menudos humos tienes.  
  
—No son humos, capitán. Solo quiero mejorar y rendir lo máximo posible.  
  
Esa respuesta era justo lo que Nijimura deseaba oír.  
  
—Me gusta tu actitud. —Nijimura se permitió el lujo de sonreír, aunque fuese de forma torcida—, Akashi. Si no te he dicho nada es porque lo estás haciendo bien. Sigue así, ¿vale?  
  
Akashi —en vista de que no lo corrigió, cabía suponerse que sí se llamaba así— se le quedó mirando con ojos felinos y sonrisa invertida. No iba a darse por satisfecho fácilmente. Pues qué pesado, la verdad. Nijimura, casi corrompido por ese aire de colegueo por el que tanto luchaba a favor y en contra, le revolvió el pelo.  
  
El mocoso se quedó tieso. Era imposible que Nijimura, aun intentando parecer más o menos simpático, lo hubiese acojonado con su sempiterna cara de perro, malos modales y arrogancia.  
  
O quizás sí.  
  
—Solo he hecho mi parte —contestó Akashi bastante fastidiado.   
  
—Y la has hecho bien, que es precisamente lo que te estoy diciendo. —Nijimura suspiró—. Aprende a aceptar un cumplido, mocoso.  
  
—¿Un cumplido?  
  
—Bah, olvídalo —Nijimura hizo un gesto con la mano más desdeñoso que amable y volvió a lo suyo.  
  
Akashi siguió mirándole en silencio.  
  
  
*  
Momento de la actividad favorita de nadie: dar vueltas alrededor de la escuela. Sí, un coñazo. Sí, los dejaba reventados, pero no quedaba otra y había que apechugar. Sí, Aomine seguía siendo un maremoto y los demás hacían lo que podían, que no era suficiente pero era mejor que nada.  
  
Nijimura, en cabeza, miró hacia atrás para comprobar que no se le hubiese muerto nadie. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Akashi, que corría entre un grupito de alumnos de segundo y parecía rendir mejor que todos ellos juntos. Nijimura lo miró con orgullo. Esa fue la señal que necesitó Akashi para darlo todo y situarse a la par de Nijimura, aunque con ello se le estuviesen saliendo los higadillos por la nariz.  
  
—No te me mueras —dijo Nijimura.  
  
Akashi acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
  
*  
  
Si no fuese porque Sekiguchi y Kubota tenían unos gustos más que cuestionables a la hora de escoger amigos, Nijimura estaría más solo que la una. “En el fondo no eres mala gente”, le decían como si eso fuese un cumplido. En fin, eran idiotas; él también los quería pese a sus limitaciones. Todos los demás compañeros de equipo lo veían como una figura de autoridad a la que respetar y temer. Joder, si ya ni tenía pinta de delincuente.  
  
Ni parecía un poco más accesible cuando intentaba chocar con éxito las cinco con cualquiera que no fuese Aomine. Qué asco de gente, en serio.   
  
—Nijimura-san —Akashi, otro con un gusto peculiar, se le acercó con una botella de agua en la mano—, buen trabajo.  
  
—Solo cumplo con mi deber —respondió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Que alguien le explicase a Nijimura por qué Akashi, siempre tan serio y prudente, estaba tapándose la boca con el puño para no parecer que estaba riéndose.  
  
—Oye, ¿te estás riendo de mí? Ni tú te libras de una colleja, Akashi —Nijimura frunció el ceño, que de poco le duró cuando vio las mejillas medio encendidas de su compañero.  
  
—Perdón —contestó con un gesto serio de lo más falso—, es solo que fuiste tú quien me habló de aceptar los cumplidos.  
  
Para colorado, Nijimura. No se podía creer que alguien del equipo, y menos un chaval de primero, le estuviese puteando con semejante naturalidad. A Akashi poco le importaba que Nijimura fuese o no un macarra, sino que fue capaz de dar un paso más allá y conocerle tal y como era de verdad. No eran amigos, no de momento. Pero podrían llegar a serlo algún día.


	20. Favores

Había una teoría en torno a que, en determinadas enciclopedias, quien buscaba la palabra “responsabilidad” se encontraba con una foto bien clara de Nijimura Shuuzou con cara de malas pulgas. No era para menos, ojo; intentar sacar a los enanos de la cama y despegarlos de sendos peluches era, sin duda alguna, una tarea que nadie podría hacer de buen grado. Y eso por no hablar de prepararles el desayuno, subir ese sendero casi vertical que separaba su barrio del instituto y morirse del asco mientras se adaptaba a esa farsa de ser un alumno modelo.

No se enteraba de una mierda, pero fingía que sí con una maestría que ya querrían muchos (salvo cuando se dormía). Después de eso, aplicado como el que más, le explicaba a Kubota qué acababa de pasar en clase mientras seguía con la vista una mosca que acababa de colarse por la ventana.

Por la tarde, justo después de Inglés, tocaba ir a entrenar.

Así eran las cosas. Más que responsable, Nijimura era un tipo que tuvo la (des)dicha de ser el ojito derecho de la mala suerte. Quejándose no iba a solucionar nada, eso estaba claro, de modo que solo le quedaba una vía: continuar con su vida.

Además, no todo era tan horrible, ¿vale? El club de baloncesto le quitaba un tiempo inmenso que podría invertir en estudiar o en ser la rueda de repuesto de la familia Nijimura, sí, y suficientemente mal se sentía por ello, pero es que ahí se lo pasaba bien entre gritos y mucha adrenalina.

Ahí era donde podía ver a Akashi, a fin de cuentas.

Akashi era el vicecapitán del equipo y la única persona que, de forma regular y desinteresada, le daba un respiro. Podría parecer que quería asegurarse su puesto como futuro capitán, y quizás en el fondo sí que hubiese algo de eso, pero Nijimura tenía buen ojo y sabía que tras cada _Nijimura-san, ya me encargo yo de eso_ o _capitán, me he tomado la libertad de ir adelantando el trabajo_ se escondía la mirada perspicaz de quien veía mucho y decía poco. Aunque Nijimura no hablaba mucho de su vida en casa, era completamente transparente ante los ojos penetrantes de Akashi; eso, sumado a que Akashi era un buen chico, acabó por convertirse en algo así como preocupación hacia Nijimura.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada de esto —Solía decir Nijimura con un tono rayano en lo aburrido.

—Es por adelantar trabajo —respondía Akashi sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara.

A Nijimura le sentaba un poco mal pensar que esa dedicación no era recíproca. A fin de cuentas, _él_ nunca había hecho nada especial por Akashi ni tenía bien claro por qué alguien tan brillante y capaz lo respetaba tanto. Quizás porque era eso lo que le tocaba hacer, a saber.

Aun así, Nijimura, que de tonto tenía lo justo, tenía la sensación de que Akashi le tenía algo así como aprecio. A lo mejor por eso mismo lo ayudaba sin esperarse nada a cambio.

Pero para Akashi todo esto tenía que ser aburridísimo. Se pusiese como se pusiese, el papeleo era _aburrido_ y pocas cosas menos motivadoras había que chupar escritorio después de tres horas dándolo todo con el baloncesto. El cuerpo pedía volver a casa, evadirse un poco, salir de esa prisión que era Teikou.

Akashi se quedaba por voluntad propia y todo por ayudar.

Hoy iba a volver a suceder eso. Akashi se abrochaba los botones de la camisa como si la conversación que estaban manteniendo Aomine y los demás mocosos sobre ir a por helados no fuera con él. Vale que Akashi y Aomine tenían de mejores amigos poco, por no decir nada, pero a esa costumbre que tenían Aomine y Kuroko se había unido Murasakibara, y allá donde estaba ese gigantón solía estar Midorima solo para regañarle por su falta de modales. Un poco más atrás, poniendo una sonrisa tan mansa como inquietante, _debería_ estar Akashi.

Aomine ya estaba saliendo de la puerta con actitud triunfal, seguido (esta era una hipótesis, ya que ahí Nijimura no vio a nadie) de Kuroko. Akashi, mientras tanto, seguía abrochándose los botones a la velocidad de la putísima mierda.

Cualquiera que pillase a Nijimura mirando a Akashi se pensaría que lo odiaba con ganas. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—¡Akashi! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Espabila, hombre! Date un poco de brío —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua.

Akashi no estaba acostumbrado a que Nijimura le riñese, así que su cara de sorpresa y duda era de esperar.

—Perdón. ¿Hoy tenemos más trabajo de lo normal? —preguntó Akashi, como si quisiese averiguar si había un motivo de peso por el que Nijimura estuviese de mal humor.

—De “tenemos” nada; es solo cosa mía. —Nijimura cerró su casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria—. ¿Tantas ganas tienes ya de ser capitán? Macho, qué motivado. Tú estate a lo tuyo y apura, que a este paso los mocosos se marchan sin ti.

—Nijimura-san… —susurró Akashi más para sí mismo que para confirmar que el que estaba delante de él era, en efecto, ese tal Nijimura-san.

—Sí, sí. —Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, casi empujoncitos. Akashi no se estaba enterando de nada—. Venga, no seas pesado y ve con ellos. Vas a estar mejor tomando un helado cutre del 24 horas que aquí conmigo, eso fijo.

Nijimura quería darle las gracias por estar siempre ahí ayudando, de veras que quería, pero eso de ponerse moñas no era su fuerte. Quien no se creyese esto, solo necesitaba ver cómo Nijimura le seguía dando empujoncitos para echarlo del vestuario y poniendo malas caras para terminar de confirmarlo.

Momoi se les quedó mirando extrañada. Antes de darle la oportunidad de que les preguntase qué estaban haciendo, Nijimura decidió ponerse un poquito en ridículo.

—Eh, hoy Akashi va con vosotros a por helados. Portaos bien con él y no seáis cafres, ¿eh? —Posó con decisión una mano sobre el hombro de Akashi—. Pásalo bien.

Akashi y Momoi debieron de compartir un gesto de confusión e incluso miedo por la cordura de Nijimura, que amenazaba con desaparecer un día de estos. Por cosas así no podía ir por ahí haciendo el bien, leñe.

(Y menos mal que al final optó por no darle dinero a Akashi para que se comprase chuches; no es por mal, pero Akashi era _rico_ )

—¡M-Me alegra que hoy vengas con nosotros, Akashi-kun! —exclamó Momoi por salir del paso.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Así me gusta —Nijimura asintió—. Momoi, si Akashi decide ponerse rebelde y no tomarse el helado, no dejes que se salga con la suya.

—¡Entendido, capitán!

—Nijimura-san… —repitió Akashi con una sonrisa cansada.

Poco podía hacerse en estas situaciones, salvo abandonar durante unos instantes la cara de perro y acariciarle la nuca a Akashi. No quería ir por ahí dando la sensación de que quería librarse de él, ni mucho menos; Akashi era el que siempre hacía que el papeleo pasase de tochaco a cero en cuestión de minutos y lograba que Nijimura, dentro de lo que cabe, pudiese volver antes a casa. Sin embargo, Akashi ya suficiente tenía con sus cosas de heredero de media fortuna de Japón como para ir por ahí socorriendo al inútil de su capitán. Nijimura tenía muchas responsabilidades, sí, pero Akashi aún más.

Y eso no podía seguir así.

Las acciones de Nijimura podrían pecar de bruscas, pero la familiaridad y el orgullo con los que lo miraba deberían ser señal suficiente de que él, a su vez, también le tenía algo así como aprecio a Akashi.

Momoi y Akashi se despidieron de él con la manita, cuchicheando algo sobre lo amable que era Nijimura _a su manera_ (¡lo decían como si no les estuviese escuchando!), y alcanzaron a Kuroko y a los demás, que ni pestañearon al ver que uno más se acababa de unir a la Operación Helado. Nijimura sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho, y miró con resignación las llaves del cuarto del club. Le quedaba una tarde larga por delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me repito más que el ajo, pero es que esta temática me gusta mucho :_


	21. Momento oportuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic lo escribí en marzo de 2015 y nunca lo acabé. En algún momento lo subí a Tumblr y nunca más lo toqué. Aunque está inacabado, creo que no queda del todo mal aquí.
> 
> Por cierto, yo lo considero como el precursor directo de mi fic nijiaka largo, ¿Y cómo es él?

Himuro Tatsuya era el último miembro de la Lista Negra de Akashi. Y también el único.

Aún no se explicaba cómo alguien pudo arruinarle _tantos_ planes en tan poco tiempo. Lo que Akashi vio en aquel chico poco tenía que ver con el alma apasionada y tierna de la que le hablaba Murasakibara con cariño.

Akashi se sorprendió con la cantidad de veneno que albergaba en su interior por culpa de Himuro Tatsuya. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en Mayuzumi? _Oh_.

Antes de profundizar en la crisis existencial de Akashi y en la mala influencia que suponía Mayuzumi, cabría explicar con todo lujo de detalles lo sucedido. Para ello habría que remontarse al pasado más reciente: Nijimura Shuuzou había vuelto a Japón y se instaló en un apartamento (al que él cariñosamente llamaba “zulo”) cerca de Yokohama. Akashi, al igual que los demás Milagros, se vio en la necesidad de volverle a ver y saber qué fue de su vida en los Estados Unidos.

—No fue la gran cosa —aseguraba Nijimura cada vez. Debía de ser cierto.

Esta reunión concreta entre Nijimura y sus antiguos compañeros de Teikou fue increíble, desde luego, pero a Akashi le supo a poco. Y algo le decía que a Nijimura también. Así que pese a la distancia y el poco tiempo libre imponiéndose entre ambos como una ciudadela infranqueable, lograron mantenerse en contacto.

Llamadas ocasionales, mensajes diarios, visitas cada dos o tres fines de semana. Lo normal.

—Últimamente quedas mucho con Nijimura —le dijo Midorima un día por Skype.

—Y eso que Aka-chin y Niji-chin no eran _tan_ amigos en secundaria —se escuchó la voz de Murasakibara con su micrófono de pésima calidad.

Midorima y Murasakibara no tenían ni la más mínima idea de la relación de Nijimura y Akashi en Teikou. Quizás no se ajustaban a los moldes convencionalmente aceptados de la amistad, de acuerdo; sin embargo…

Sin embargo _qué_.

Akashi posó un dedo en la barbilla, intentando justificarse a sí mismo el motivo de tanta visita. No había _nada_ de su interés en Yokohama (aparte de Kise, con el que aprovechaba para echar un encuentro amistoso de tanto en tanto) y podría aprovechar sus fines de semana para quedarse en Kyoto, relajado y en sintonía con la parte más mística de la naturaleza, o con sus amigos de Tokio.

Independientemente de los sentimientos más recónditos de Akashi —aún le hacía falta otra sesión de introspección—,  cabría destacar un factor que Akashi no tuvo en cuenta en ningún momento. Así es, Himuro Tatsuya. El destino, Dios o las casualidades de la vida en su faceta más sórdida decidieron que Himuro Tatsuya y Nijimura se conociesen en Los Ángeles y desarrollasen algo así como una amistad.

En principio, eso era algo positivo. Era bueno saber que Nijimura llegó a conocer a un japonés en el extranjero que pudiese ayudarlo en caso de surgirle un problema. Akashi se sentía agradecido.

Eso sí, la visión edulcorada de Akashi sobre Himuro Tatsuya cambió radicalmente cuando tuvo el placer (ya está de vuelta el sarcasmo mayuzuminiano, ¡no!) de conocerlo en persona. Había acordado con Nijimura ir a pasar el fin de semana a su casa. Todo correcto.

Esperando frente a la puerta, con ganas de ver la mueca de Nijimura acompañada de una mirada complacida, Akashi se encontró con la cara sonriente de Himuro Tatsuya.

—Oh, pero si es Akashi-kun —dijo con amabilidad. A Akashi no le molestó tanto su presencia, que al principio no le resultaba desagradable en absoluto, como el hecho de que no había sido Nijimura el primero en recibirle—. Pasa, pasa. Shuu está duchándose.

«Conque Shuu», pensó Akashi con recelo. Luego recordó que Himuro Tatsuya solía referirse a Murasakibara como “Atsushi” a secas y se tranquilizó. Lo achacó a la mentalidad occidental de Himuro Tatsuya.

Los dos charlaron sobre el último partido de los Lakers, las muecas absurdas de Nijimura, el apetito insaciable de Murasakibara, las diferencias culturales entre Estados Unidos y Japón… Aunque actualmente le cueste reconocerlo, Akashi disfrutó bastante de su conversación con Himuro Tatsuya. Era un chico sensato.

O esa impresión daba.

—TATSUYA —se escuchó un grito proveniente del cuarto de baño. A Akashi le sorprendió que Nijimura llamase a Himuro Tatsuya por su nombre de pila—, ME HE DEJADO LA TOALLA EN LA CAMA.

—¡Voy, voy! —dijo Himuro Tatsuya sin hacer siquiera ademán de levantarse— Este Shuu… Tan serio para unas cosas y tan desastre para otras… Mm, ¿sabes? Tengo una idea.

La idea de Himuro Tatsuya era que Akashi fuese a llevarle la toalla a Nijimura.

Akashi no era tonto. Sabía cuál era el objetivo final y que tras la sonrisa dulce e inocente de Himuro Tatsuya se escondían motivos turbios y de moral más que cuestionable. Pero Akashi era dueño y señor de los motivos turbios y moral cuestionable —aunque luchaba para deshacerse de esos títulos—, de modo que ni se molestó en sentirse parte de una broma pesada.

Akashi dio un golpecito en la puerta del cuarto de baño para avisar a Nijimura, que sacó _solamente_ el brazo para coger la toalla.

—Gracias—dijo Nijimura, cerrando la puerta. Akashi sonrió solo por haber escuchado su voz y se preguntó si de verdad merecía la pena fingir que no sabía qué estaba sucediendo en su corazón—. Oye, Akashi ya estará al llegar. ¿No me ha llamado ni nada?

—No de momento —contestó Akashi.

Intentó no reírse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrever a un Nijimura despechado y con la cantidad idónea de ropa.

—¡¿Akashi?!

—Buenos días. Himuro Tatsuya me ha abierto la puerta.

—Ya veo, ya… —Nijimura apartó la mirada, completamente sonrojado, y se tapó rápido con la toalla— Muy pronto has llegado, ¿no?

«En el momento oportuno», pensó Akashi con una satisfacción difícil de ocultar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me da mucha rabia este fic porque, como está inacabado y yo no recuerdo cuál iba a ser el rumbo inicial de la historia, me quedo sin saber por qué Akashi le tiene tanta ojeriza al pobre Himuro. Qué mal, qué mal.


End file.
